El ultimo en pie
by BottomlessStomach
Summary: Humanos, criaturas increíbles, seres que podían hacer cosas imposibles sin usar magia, con una tecnología tan avanzada que dejaría a cualquier unicornio científico boquiabierto, pero ahora son solo leyendas, desaparecidos por su propia mano fueron borrados de la historia, pero ahora el ultimo despierta de un largo sueño y debe enfrentarse a la extinción de su especie.
1. El homo sapiens

_Hola a todos, este es el primer capítulo de mi FanFic, también es la primera vez que escribo una historia así que me disculpo si ven algunos errores de novato. Sin quitarles más tiempo, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar reviews, acepto toda la crítica constructiva y destructiva que me den._

_cosas que deben saber:_

─esto es un dialogo─

"_esto es un pensamiento_"

_Posible mente utilice referencias a otros fics o cosas parte del fandom, estos tendrán un numero al final de la referencia y pondré un glosario de referencias al final del fic._

El ultimo en pie

Capitulo 1: "El homo sapiens"

Los humanos, una especie curiosa, pues con la mitad de la fuerza de un minotauro pueden mover miles de toneladas, sin alas son capaces de volar a cientos de kilómetros por hora, y sin magia... Bueno en realidad solo hay que decir que los humanos no tienen alas ni magia, no las necesitan y no les importa, todo lo que tienen es su imaginación y con ella sus invenciones(1). Humanos, criaturas con un insaciable apetito por conocimiento, pero en su afán por saberlo todo, jugaron con fuerzas mas allá de su control provocando su propia destrucción. Actualmente han transcurrido alrededor de 10000 años desde que un humano fue visto por última vez, olvidados se convirtieron en simples mitos, leyendas perdidas en el transcurso del tiempo. Pocos ponies los recuerdan y aun menos creen que realmente existieron y tal vez sea mejor así.

...

...

...

Era una mañana tranquila en Apple Loosa, los gallos cantaban marcando el inicio de la jornada laboral de los trabajadores del huerto de manzanas, Braeburn un pony de pelaje amarillo, melena ámbar y una manzana por cutiemark lideraba la cosecha.

Braeburn ya vestido y con un delicioso pie de manzana en su estomago estaba listo para empezar con el trabajo del día. Salió de su casa en dirección al huerto lo más pronto que pudo pues siendo el líder el debía dar la primera patada a un árbol, tras llegar al huerto abrió el día de cosecha pateando con fuerza el primer manzano y dejando caer en su canasto un grupo de jugosas manzanas.

Pasadas una par de horas ya se había cubierto la mayor parte de la cuta diría de manzanas que se debía cubrir.

─Nada como un poco de trabajo duro para sentirse vivo verdad muchachos? ─ le dijo Braeburn a los trabajadores.

─ YEHAW! ─le respondieron en señal de aprobación.

─Braeburn, te estaba buscando─ dijo un poni de pelaje marrón, melena negra y bigote con una cutiemark de estrella plateada.

─ Hola sheriff silverstar, pasa algo?, lo veo preocupado

─Lo que pasa es que el tren que venía del sur se averió en el paso de Macintosh Hills y apenas pudo salir del paso pero se detuvo y tenemos que mandar alguien a repararlo pero con el festival del pie de manzana todos están ocupados y me preguntaba si podrías escoltar al ingeniero para que lo repare?

─ Sera un placer sheriff solo espere un momento...MUCHACHOS, IRE A AYUDAR CON UN TREN AVERIADO, SQUEEZECYDER QUEDA A CARGO!...listo, quien es el que va a reparar el tren?

─ Un pony nuevo en el pueblo, se llama smartgear, llego para darle mantenimiento a los trenes y justo a tiempo, solo llévalo por la vía sur hasta llegar a Macintosh Hills

─ De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde sheriff─ dijo Braeburn mientras se alejaba camino al pueblo

Ya en el pueblo, Braeburn encontró a un pony azul con melena gris y una cutiemark de un engrane y una llave inglesa junto a un carruaje.

─ Usted es smartgear?

─ el mismo, es quien me llevara al tren que debo reparar?

─ así es, soy braeburn mucho gusto en conocerlo

Acto seguido el pony subió al carruaje y Braeburn lo comenzó a jalar siguiendo la vía del tren. Prácticamente no cruzaron palabra durante el recorrido, solo se escuchaba a Braeburn de vez en cuando presumiendo sobre lo hermoso de Apple Loosa y de su huerto de manzanas.

Una vez en Macinosh Hills Smartgear bajo del carruaje y examino rápido al tren.

─ Viendo la situación, la reparación tomara un par de horas, puede ir a descansar mientras tanto.

Braeburn no lo pensó dos veces para aceptar la sugerencia e irse a una cueva cercana y tomar una siesta en la fresca sombra, pues tanto cosechar y caminar después lo dejaron exhausto, se recostó en la cueva, se puso su sombrero a manera de antifaz para dormir y pronto cayó en un profundo sueño...

─ joven Braeburn, el tren ya está listo, despierte, es hora de retirarnos... oh, no está, seguramente volvió al pueblo, suban el carruaje a ese vagón vacio, lo dejaremos al llegar al pueblo─ dijo smartgear.

_unos minutos antes_:

un par de horas después de dormirse, Braeburn fue despertado por el fuerte sonido de Smartgear probando la maquinaria del tren, pero no se levanto, estaba muy cómodo acurrucado en su hamaca que se mecía suavemente de lado a lado... "_un momento...no estoy en mi hamaca_" pensó el pony, y tras darse cuenta dio un salto de preocupación pues la arena bajo sus pies se estaba moviendo, corrió hacia la salida de la cueva pero fue demasiado tarde pues en momento a otro, la arena que solo se mecía hasta ese momento comenzó a bajar de golpe arrastrándolo hacia un abismo... Casi en el fondo braeburn creyó que se estrellaría con el suelo pero la arena creó una rampa por la que bajo rodando, cuando se recupero intento regresar subiendo pero la arena se desmoronaba y no le permitía subir.

─ HEEEY! AUXILIO! SMARTGEAR, CAÍ EN UN AGUJERO AYUDEME! ─ gritaba Braeburn desesperado, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue el silbato del tren alejándose, preocupado, el pony examino el lugar y pudo notar que el fondo no era una cueva, era una gran habitación y un poco antes de la cima se podían ver dos gigantescas puertas de metal con un letrero escrito que decía "hangar 07" y aparentemente sostenían la arena antes de abrirse.

El pony sabia que no podría regresar subiendo pues la rampa de arena no llegaba ni a la mitad del precipicio y aunque llegara, no podía subir sin que se derrumbara así que siguió buscando algo que le sirviera y pudo notar una especie de hélice enorme que sobresalía de la arena y lo que parecía un gran tubo de metal con una hélice mas pequeña pegada a un costado pero no sabía cómo eso le podría ser de ayuda así que lo ignoro, lo que si le pareció útil fue una puerta que se podía observar al final de la habitación, como era lo más parecido a una salida que tenia decidió ir hacia allí, pero por más que la empujara no abría y no tenía nada para abrirla con el casco, solo era la puerta con la perilla. Incapaz de abrir la puerta, braeburn patea fuertemente la perilla y la rompe, abriendo la puerta.

Dentro, la otra habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, braeburn se fue pegado a la pared para poder llegar al otro lado de la habitación, pero se detuvo cuando sintió algo atorado en su chaleco y moviéndose, acto seguido se encendieron muchas luces en el techo y se escucho lo que parecía una voz femenina totalmente inexpresiva decir "Fuente de energía primaria apagada, utilizando generador de emergencia".

Braeburn noto en el centro de la habitación una gran nevera, se acerco y vio lo que el pensó era un contador mágico de algún unicornio pues se podía ver una cuenta numérica que iba disminuyendo sola y aparentemente le quedaban solo unos segundos.

El conteo había terminado y no parecía que nada pasara, pero dentro de esa nevera algo se movía...

_"ya paso el tiempo, espero que ya todo haya terminado, quiero conocer al hijo de George, supongo que ahora tendrá unos 12 años espero que quiera conocer a su tío, cuando se reacondicionen mis músculos y se abra la cámara le llamare a George para que sepa que desperté y me ponga al tanto de todo."_

Despues de unos minutos Braeburn escucho algo abrirse, era la nevera de la que estaba saliendo algo. Un ser bípedo salió de esa nevera, no tenia pelaje, solo melena, era parecido a un minotauro pero su nariz era muy pequeña, sus orejas estaban en los costados de su cabeza en lugar de estar arriba, su hocico era corto y no tenia cuernos, y sus extremidades inferiores eran la mayor diferencia pues sus rodillas no se curvaban hacia atrás para dar paso a unas pesuñas, sino que continuaban rectas hacia abajo para terminar en unas cosas parecidas a sus patas delanteras pero más alargadas, su piel era de un color marrón muy claro y su melena estaba muy descuidada y al igual que sus cejas y bigote era de color negro. Llevaba todo su cuerpo con ropa, una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro y en sus patas traseras no llevaba nada.

─ Vaya, eso fue mucho reacondicionamiento muscular para solo 10 años de criogenia...  
Un pony? en serio, un pony? cuanto paso en esta década para que Igor mandara un pony por mí en lugar de mandar alguno de sus empleados o venir el mismo?, supongo que al fin esa princesa recapacito sobre los humanos verdad? ─dijo el extraño ser mientras se estiraba.

Braeburn no sabía que decir, no entendió a que se refería ─Igor? ─Dijo braeburn

─Amm, si, Igor Petrov, hace una década era mi asistente, supongo que ahora será el nuevo líder de mi sección. ─respondió el ser desconcertado

─ Disculpe, amm... señor, pero yo solo quiero salir de aquí, caí por una cueva en el desierto y... ─ el pony fue interrumpido

─desierto?, estabas jugando sobre las puertas del hangar? no leíste la advertencia o qué? me sorprende que la caída no te matara ─ le grito la criatura al pony

─yo no estaba jugando, yo solo me acosté en la arena de la cueva para descansar y esas puertas se abrieron y caí junto con la arena, además no había ninguna advertencia ─ grito el pony en respuesta

─ arena? ... como que no había advertencia? ─ se cuestiono la criatura mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta por la que llego braeburn.

fuera la criatura solo pudo ver una montaña de arena cubriendo restos de maquinas extrañas, el ser se acercaba a las maquinas e intentaba en vano hacer girar las hélices.

─esto no lo hizo la arena, está muy oxidado y deteriorado, pareciera que nadie uso estos helicópteros en siglos o tal vez mas... ─ la criatura corrió de nuevo hacia la otra habitación, donde tomo lo que parecían dos bocinas pegadas entre sí conectadas por un cable a una caja con botones con los números del 0 al 9 escritos en ellos, presiono en secuencia varios números pero no parecía que pasara lo que debía pasar pues la criatura se enojo y golpeo la pared ─ como que no hay servicio?! ─ le grito a la caja, después corrió hacia una pantalla con muchos botones con letras frente a ella ─ tampoco red? pero si tengo mi propio satélite...un momento...ese maldito de Jorgensen, seguramente derribo mi satélite y desmantelo los servicios de mi bunker, no pudo robar mis ideas así que quiso sabotear todo, pero no conto con mi sistema de alimentación de emergencia...bien, saldré de aquí e iré a buscar a Igor, el debe de tener autoridad ahora, después de todo el me seguía en jerarquía y además me debe estar esperando. ─ dijo para sí mima la criatura

─ disculpe, aun sigo aquí, me podría decir dónde está la salida? todas esas cosas de metal me ponen nervioso.

─cosas de metal? te refieres a mis proyectos sin terminar? bueno, no es para menos, cada uno podría matarte muy fácilmente ─ insinuó la criatura

─ matarme? que son esas cosas?...y que es usted? ─ dijo el pony que ya no podía ignorar la incertidumbre de, que era ese ser y porque afirmaba que sus "proyectos" podían matarlo.

─ Soy Kane Winchester, líder de proyectos militares de la civilización humana hasta hace 10 años que decidí criogenizarme para permitir que los líderes del conflicto negociaran sin sentirse amenazados por mis obras y por si no es obvio, soy un humano ─ dijo sonando un tanto orgulloso el ser ahora identificado como el humano Kane Winchester.

─ humano? no lo había escuchado antes ─ dijo Braeburn

─ si, humano, persona, hombre, homo sapiens, tenemos varios nombres para nuestra especie─ dijo kane en respuesta al pony

─ homo sap... qué? ─ dijo el pony desconcertado

homo sapiens, significa hombre sabio ─ corrigió el humano─, pero enserio, esa pony nos desprecia tanto que no dejo que nadie fuera de su castillo supiera de nosotros? eso acaba con mis esperanzas de que hubiera recapacitado, lo asombroso es que logro ocultarnos después de lo de los min... bueno no importa, lo que me sorprende es que ni siquiera hayas oído la palabra humano─ dijo Kane un tanto enojado

─ No se dé que habla, pero ya puede mostrarme la salida? ─ pregunto braeburn

─ Claro ignora mis delirios, por aquí, justo del otro lado de la puerta por la que entraste, creo que hay un camino por la montaña que te puede dejar cerca de la cueva por la que caíste─ le respondió el humano ya con gesto más relajado.

caminaron por la habitación que era bastante grande y estaba llena de aparatos extraños y barriles de sustancias desconocidas, llegaron a una puerta tras la cual había una habitación mas pequeña con dos puertas de metal al fondo y una gran pantalla bloqueando las puertas y al momento que entraron la pantalla se ilumino y en ella se podía ver a otro humano con la piel más clara, melena peinada hacia atrás y sin bigote ni barba que llevaba puesta lo que parecía una bata de laboratorio.

─ Hola señor Winchester─ decía el hombre en la pantalla ─ antes que nada me disculpo por todo y le prometo que me haré cargo de que a su familia no le falte nada, sus padres hermanos y sobrinos estarán bien, yo me encargare de eso... ─ el humano en la pantalla suspiro y cayo un momento─... señor, yo no tenia opción, ellos me ordenaron matarlo, pero no podía, usted me ha ayudado mucho, así que... ─el humano en la pantalla sonaba muy preocupado y triste y casi con lagrimas en los ojos dijo─ señor, agregue tres ceros al conteo de criogenia, no durmió 10 años, durmió 10 milenios... ─por unos segundos el humano fue reemplazado por un fuerte zumbido y muchos puntos blancos y negros en la pantalla, pero después apareció más calmado y con un aspecto serio─ Le contare lo que ocurrió espero comprenda mi situación...

Continuara...

_Qué tal?, ese fue el primer capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, dejen sus opiniones en reviews, lo apreciaría mucho._

**Glosario de referencias:**

(1).- Anthropology/ canción por _AwkwardMarina_ basada en el FanFic del mismo nombre escrito por _JasontheHuman_

**Creditos:**  
_En este FanFic estoy recibiendo ayuda de Fliptone Beat, quien ya ha escrito fanfics, además de hacer música basada en la serie, les dejo los links de sus canales en youtube:_  
Fliptone beat  
/user/DjMissaBronyMex

The bright shadow

/channel/UCNJ0ekT-GXcTuP6Ujpa4QAQ


	2. La dura verdad

El ultimo en pie  
Capitulo 2: La dura verdad

Kane se petrifico ante la confesión de su asistente, recordó los helicópteros dañados y la arena que cubría las puertas del hangar cuando estaban cerradas, pero aun se negó a creerlo y decidió seguir escuchando esperando que Igor le estuviera jugando algún tipo de broma.

─Seré sincero, cuando leí que el nuevo líder de proyectos militares buscaba un asistente que no fuera parte de la escuela militar me sorprendió, pero en realidad no podía importarme menos, yo soy ingeniero y quería ayudar a mi pueblo, no acabar con el de otros, pero el mismo día que planeaba enviar mi solicitud de trabajo al centro de investigación de ciudad Norte, recibí una visita de varios hombres del partido rojo, llegaron diciendo que tenían un trabajo especial para mí y si lo aceptaba me pagarían sueldo de 15000 UM, eso era mas de el doble de lo que me pagarían en cualquier centro de investigación así acepte escuchar su oferta. Me dijeron que usted se negaba a cooperar con ellos y eso lo volvía peligroso para sus intereses así que lo querían mantener vigilado y solo había cinco personas que cumplían con todas las exigencias que usted puso en la oferta de empleo y los otros cuatro ya tenían empleos, todo lo que tenía que hacer era avisarles si usted hacia algo sospechoso. Al final acepte, tendría un laboratorio y un buen sueldo así que no había nada de qué preocuparme y vigilarlo no parecía difícil. Pero todas mis expectativas de trabajo cayeron en el momento que lo conocí a usted, lo que me dijo hizo que me alegrara trabajar con usted pero también que deseara estar por distintos motivos, ¿recuerda mi primer día de trabajo, lo que me dijo cuando llegue?─Kane solo frunció el ceño pero sí lo recordaba

_**Recuerdo **_

_Era el primer día de trabajo de la semana, cada investigador de cada rama se encontraba enfocado en sus propios proyectos, algunos con más de un investigador trabajando al mismo tiempo pero en la entrada del gigantesco laboratorio se encontraba un joven recién graduado de la universidad de ciencias para la prosperidad  
─emm, disculpe ─le dijo el joven al único hombre que no parecía ocupado─¿me puede decir dónde está el ingeniero Kane Winchester? ─primero fue ignorado pero después el hombre lo vio y le contesto  
─Tu debes de ser el chico nuevo, el de la escuela de los débiles ¿verdad? jajaja, si quieres saber donde esta Winchester pues ve y búscalo por tu cuenta jajaja ─la risa del hombre fue interrumpida por una voz detrás de el.  
─ Sabes Patrik, precisamente por esa actitud te graduaste siendo mayor de edad y eres un conserje en lugar de un investigador, mejor ve a resolver el "incidente" que cause en el baño, o nadie podrá usarlo en un largo tiempo ─el hombre solo puso cara de enojo y se alejo balbuceando ─ síndrome de tapabaños, cosa de familia jaja, te vi preguntar por mí, supongo que eres Igor Petrov, no les agás caso a los demás, la escuela militar suele lavarle el cerebro a sus estudiantes para que se sientan mejores que los de la escuela de prosperidad, pero tengo planes para alguien con el cerebro menos "lavado"─decía Kane mientras soltaba una risa ─ pero bueno, antes de empezar nada tienes que saber algo importante, casi todos creen que los centros de investigación militar se dedican únicamente a la creación de armas, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, yo mismo abolí la regla de que todo proyecto debía poder usarse como arma, lo que realmente hacemos es monitorear, prevenir o en última instancia, lidiar con los peligros que acechan a la raza humana, que no son solo enemigos, por ejemplo, los desastres naturales son peligrosos y no son enemigos, pero aquí hemos desarrollado formas de controlar la mayoría de ellos para que no sean un problema, o más en mi área, tras el incidente con la torre tesla de ciudad central en el que las cinco ciudades se quedaron sin energía por días, nos dimos cuenta del peligro que representaba depender de una fuente de energía que solo una persona sabia construir desde cero y murió hace mas de cien años, así que creamos motores magnéticos que pueden hacer funcionar un generador de energía y que podemos reproducir sin problema, espero que tengas buenas ideas porque la lista de peligros es grande y necesitamos la mayor cantidad de mentes posible..._  
_**fin del recuerdo**_

Kane se distrajo un momento pero luego volvió a poner atención

─Desde ese momento me di cuenta que nada sería como yo creía, usted me dio la lista de peligros que debían cubrirse y me dio plena libertad de trabajo, recuerdo la cantidad de veces que usted reparo lo que le fallaba a mis proyectos, y siempre me daba todo el crédito, pero después de unos meses, cuando usted presento el repelente sónico de plagas, los del partido rojo me visitaron de nuevo furiosos porque no les envié ningún aviso de ese proyecto. Me noquearon con cloroformo y cuando desperté estaba en una camilla con dolor de cabeza y mi ojo izquierdo vendado, Frente a mi estaba Emil Jorgensen en persona, viéndome mientras reía, el me dijo que como no podían confiar en mis reportes, confiarían en mi nuevo ojo izquierdo, que mas tarde me entere era ahora una cámara, y salió de la habitación, y desde ese momento todo lo que hice era monitoreado por los rojos, desafortunadamente la siguiente semana usted decidió llevarme a su laboratorio personal en lo que solía ser el bunker 07, todos los proyectos que lo ayude a hacer los conocían los rojos, es por eso que pudieron robar varios antes de que usted monitoreara cada señal que llegaba a su laboratorio, lo que agradezco pues eso desactivaba momentáneamente la cámara, desde entonces pude manipular la grabación y hacer que recibieran información errónea y todo parecía bien hasta dos años después, cuando estallo el conflicto entre el partido rojo y el partido azul. Puedo recordar a ambos líderes de partido furiosos porque usted rechazo ayudar a alguno de los dos en la guerrilla, a ambos bandos paranoicos pensando que usted favorecía al otro y la guerrilla pasando a ser guerra civil .  
La noche antes de que usted decidiera criogenizarse, Jorgensen me ordeno matarlo para que no ayudara a los azules y para que yo no rechazara me mostro que tenia vigilada a mi madre por un francotirador, yo no sabía qué hacer, así que escribí un reporte falso sobre la muerte segura que representaba criogenizarse por más de 15 años y cuando usted me pidió configurar la cámara de criogenia yo, asegurándome de que los rojos lo vieran por mi ojo izquierdo, le agregue los tres ceros a la cuenta. Tenía planeado perder mi ojo izquierdo en un "accidente" y arreglar el tiempo al siguiente día, incluso puse esta computadora para poder comunicarme con usted tras los 10 años pero unas horas después de salir, los rojos quisieron entrar con la contraseña que yo use para entrar en la mañana, pero ellos no sabían que la contraseña cambiaba por las siguientes cifras de pi cada vez que se abría la puerta, así que terminaron haciendo que se bloqueara desde dentro por exceso de contraseñas erróneas, y cuando les dije que ahora ni siquiera yo la podía abrir, intentaron hacer explotar la entrada pero solo activaron el sistema de cierre absoluto y lo mas que pude hacer fue transmitir estas grabaciones esta computadora...señor, tal vez ya no pueda hacer nada por usted pero le prometo que su familia estará bien ahora yo soy el líder de proyectos, tengo autoridad para protegerlos y ampararlos con cualquier problema, siento que haya tenido que sacrificarse pero al menos si se cumplió su objetivo, su supuesta muerte dio paso a negociaciones y los bandos parece que se reconciliaran, todo está saliendo bien.

Mucha suerte con su nueva vida en el futuro, durante el tiempo que trabajé con usted, lo veía como a mi hermano mayor... discúlpeme, no pude prevenir lo que los rojos harían─ la imagen fue de nuevo sustituida por el zumbido y los puntos, Kane estaba sufriendo de una profunda tristeza, con algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, pero al menos tenia la seguridad de que su familia había vivido segura, y que había dejado al más indicado en su lugar, se volteo para buscar con que mover la pantalla para dejar salir al pony pero la voz de Igor sonó de nuevo pero ahora con un tono muy distinto.

Cuando Kane miro la pantalla vio a su asistente pero en lugar de sus 20 años parecía de más de treinta, tenía una espesa barba y las ojeras muy marcadas, además de estar sosteniendo una botella casi vacía en su mano.

─Se acabo, todo se acabo...no pude hacer nada...lo siento, no pude cumplir mi promesa... ─dijo Igor llorando y casi de inmediato la imagen tembló y un fuerte brillo la ilumino por un instante antes de que pasara a ser el zumbido y los puntos ahora sin regresar a otra imagen.

Tras ver esto Kane dejo de soltar lagrimas... todo lo que hizo... tolo lo que ocurrió... no fue para nada, él sabía que era ese brillo y lo que significaba.

Tras esa ultima grabación, Kane quedo con un rostro que no mostraba ninguna emoción y sus ojos viendo al vacio, ya no decía nada, parecía un zombie, solo fue a la habitación que era su laboratorio y empezó a reparar una de las maquinas, sin ningún motivo, sin ningún objetivo, simplemente era lo que su mente destrozada le permitía hacer.

continuara...

_Segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, este fue un poco más corto, tenia contemplados mas hechos para el capitulo pero sentí que si los agregaba no quedaría bien el final así que aquí lo dejo, espero tener el siguiente capítulo para la otra semana, no olviden dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones, ya saben, acepto crítica constructiva y destructiva._


	3. Enfrentar la realidad (Cap 2 pt 2)

_**No me había gustado como deje este capítulo, por lo que reescribí varias partes y ya me gusto mas además siento que lo que cambie hace que la historia vaya mas con la personalidad de Kane.**_

* * *

El ultimo en pie: Capitulo 3: enfrentar la realidad (la dura verdad parte 2)

_**Minutos antes:**_

_Braeburn se alegro, al fin podría salir de ese extraño lugar. Ya ansiaba probar el pie de manzana del festival, con el tiempo que estuvo en ese edificio ya debería estar todo en su lugar, y los primeros pies saliendo del horno. Siguió a Kane a través de la habitación, tendría medio km de largo y era muy alta, Braeburn recorrió el camino fijándose en los detalles de la habitación, noto que las paredes eran completamente de metal, con palancas, botones y pantallas en ellas, había muchas mesas largas colocadas paralelas entre sí, con muchas herramientas extrañas y maquinas aun más extrañas en ellas, tubos y pinzas colgando del techo, pero también había maquinas enormes separadas de las mesas, de todo ahí, solo pudo encontrarle forma a unas cosas que parecían carrosas hechas de metal con ruedas negras y sin ninguna base para jalar de ellas. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al final de la habitación donde había una puerta que llevaba a otra habitación mas pequeña que las otras dos, y una enorme pantalla dentro, que bloqueaba las puertas, tras entrar, la pantalla ilumino la habitación y otro humano apareció, Braeburn quería preguntar quién era pero cuando vio a Kane, este había cambiado su cara sonriente por una cara seria y cuando el humano en la pantalla dijo algo de 10 milenios, Kane puso una cara de profunda tristeza y desconcierto, así que Braeburn prefirió no hablar pues temía ofender a Kane si lo hacía, el tiempo paso, Braeburn veía la pantalla sin entender de que hablaba ese humano, pero cuando el humano en la pantalla menciono su primer día de trabajo, Kane se perdió en sus pensamientos por unos segundos, y después se reincorporo, y siguió escuchando, por su parte, Braeburn estaba más confundido que nunca, eran muy pocas las cosas que entendía, pero algo que si pudo notar fue la expresión de desprecio y odio que se dibujo en la cara de Kane cuando el humano en la pantalla menciono a un tal mil lloegen o algo así, y después la incertidumbre volvió, Braeburn solo quería salir pero no le decía nada a Kane porque este parecía estar recibiendo terribles noticias. Tras unos minutos, la imagen desapareció, Kane se volteo y parecía buscar algo, Braeburn le quería pedir que le dejara salir, pero justo antes de hablar, se escucho de nuevo una voz, cuando pudo ver la pantalla de nuevo, el humano que había aparecido antes se veía muy distinto, balbuceo unas cosas y se perdió la imagen otra vez. Ahora, al fin, Braeburn le pidió a Kane que lo dejara salir, pero este lo ignoro y empezó a desarmar la maquina más cercana._

_**El presente:**_

-Señor... SEÑOR!- Braeburn trataba en vano de hacer reaccionar al humano, pero este lo ignoraba sin importar que le gritara lo agitara o cualquier cosa. Braeburn no sabía cómo ayudarle, el no era psicólogo, así que decidió ir por ayuda, fue a la puerta pero esta no tenía nada con que abrirla, ni chapa, ni cerradura. Braeburn en un intento por salir, pateo la puerta con toda la fuerza que pudo, pero solo consiguió que el impacto se le devolviera, pues la puerta ni siquiera vibro un poco por el golpe, el pony la seguía pateando en un intento por abrirla, pero era demasiado dura para romperla. Braeburn fue con Kane e intento hacerlo reaccionar como pudo, incluso lo tacleo una vez pero Kane solo se levanto y comenzó su interminable ciclo de armar y desarmar con la maquina más cercana, Braeburn no sabía qué hacer, no encontraba como salir, la única posible salida era por donde entro, pero era un túnel con paredes lisas hasta las puertas que estaban a unos 50m de altura, por lo que no podía escalar, de no ser por la arena habría muerto en la caída. Braeburn, desesperado, fue hacia la puerta de metal y la pateo incesantemente durante horas, hasta que el dolor fue demasiado y cayo rendido con sus pezuñas sangrando, ahora sin energía, Braeburn vio lo que hacia Kane y empezó a reflexionar.

" _No puedo imaginar por lo que está pasando" _pensaba el pony_ "no entinando exactamente qué pasa, pero sí estoy seguro que de alguna manera durmió 10000 años y no quería hacerlo, ahora mismo todos los que alguna vez conoció están muertos... pobre alma, no creo que este despierto en realidad. Pero ¿por qué estará haciendo eso?, ¿qué es esa cosa que está armando?, eso que armó primero parece alguna clase de mini tren y la cosa que está armando...mmmh... pareciera una araña de metal pero no se que podrá ser..._", pero tras un rato, no pudo más y en su cansancio se quedo dormido mientras Kane seguía con su ciclo, desarmar por completo la maquina y después rearmarla desde cero.

_**En la mente de Kane:**_

_En un espacio completamente en blanco se encontraba Kane caminando de un lugar a otro con ambas manos en su cabeza, y a su alrededor se podían ver muchas pantallas con distintos momentos de su vida; en una estaba el tranquilizando a sus hermanos; en otra estaba frente a dos hombres, uno vestido de rojo y otro vestido de azul, gritándoles furioso; en una más se veía desarmando misiles junto con Igor y así continuaba la secuencia de imágenes rodeándolo. _

_-¿que salió mal?¿ que salió mal?, nada tiene sentido, todo iba bien, ¿como fracasaron las negociaciones?, me siento como un inútil, debí acabar con los dos, tenía el armamento, tenia los hombres, así todo abría acabado, ¿por qué no lo hice?...-decía desesperado Kane-_

_-Muy simple, porque eres un idiota, eso es todo- le respondió otro Kane, pero este media solo la mitad, vestía un traje negro y estaba recostado en un cojín que flotaba_

_-No le agás caso, tu nunca abrías hecho eso, sabias las consecuencias sociales y políticas que vendrían si lo hacías- dijo otro pequeño Kane pero este estaba sentado en una silla cerca de Kane._

_-No puede ser, ustedes dos, ¿en serio?, ¿por qué no simplemente se van y me dejan en paz?._

_-No podemos, simplemente es muy divertido molestarte- decía el Kane de negro mientras tomaba una de las pantallas, la remojaba en una taza de té y se la comía._

_- Es nuestro deber guiarte en tus deci...-quiso decir el Kane de blanco pero fue interrumpido._

_-Ya!, en serio son muy molestos, solo váyanse y déjenme pensar en paz-dijo muy molesto Kane mientras pateaba al pequeño Kane en la silla y este desaparecía dejando una estela de humo blanco._

_-Ups, misión cumplida, ya te molestaste- dijo burlonamente el Kane de negro que también desapareció dejando una estela de humo pero ahora negro._

_-Al fin se fueron, odio a esos dos, ahora sí, ¿qué fue lo que hice mal?- dijo Kane más tranquilo pero aun enojado._

_- Tu no hiciste nada mal y lo hiciste todo mal- dijo un tercer Kane en traje que estaba parado justo detrás de Kane, pero este era de tamaño normal, su traje era gris y su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna._

_-¿Ahora hay un tercero?, si no hubiera muerto ya, yo mismo mataría a ese psiquiatra inútil, y a ti ni te entiendo, ¿que no hice nada mal y que hice todo mal? ya estoy muy confundido por mi mismo como para que tú me confundas más!- dijo Kane que golpeo fuertemente al de traje pero a diferencia de los otros dos, este solo convirtió en humo el lugar en el que fue golpeado._

_-No ocupas entenderme, solo entiende lo que te digo, lo que paso ya paso y no paso, ¿de veras crees que aun alguien lo recuerda o le importa? 10000 años es mucho tiempo, seguramente la realidad en sí misma es ya algo muy diferente acaso ¿Lo que paso hace tanto aun importa?, tú mismo lo dijiste ¿no lo recuerdas?- le decía el gris a Kane mientras sacaba una pantalla de su bolsillo y la ponía frente a Kane_

_En la pantalla:_

_Kane estaba frente a un joven con bata de laboratorio que parecía bastante deprimido_

_-Señor, lo volví a hacer, ya tengo avances pero... creo que ahora si me van a correr de aquí ¿verdad?, ¿no sabe si hay alguna forma de que me quede?, esto no es mucho ¿o sí?- decía el joven un tanto nervioso por su situación_

_- Allan, es la quinceava vez que haces explotar tu zona de trabajo y preguntas si no es mucho?- Decía Kane con tono de reprimenda a lo que Allan se puso triste pues creía que lo despedirían_

_- Entonces... ¿eso fue todo?¿ hasta aquí llega mi carrera en la investigación militar?¿así se acaba?- Pregunto con la mirada caída Allan._

_- te diré la verdad, cuando recién me gradué de la academia hace 10 años mis primeros 96 experimentos estallaron y nadie me ofrecía empleo, pero no claudique y que salió de ese destructivo esfuerzo? el cañón electromagnético con el que me gane mi ingreso al equipo del antiguo líder de proyectos, y tras un par de años de trabajo yo soy el líder de proyectos. Pon mucha atención a esto, "no importa lo que hiciste o lo que ocurrió, lo que importa es lo que harás y lo que ocurrirá"-dijo Kane levantándole los ánimos al muchacho._

_De nuevo con los Kanes:_

_- Puede no sonar muy bien tu pequeño refrán, pero ¿eso le quita lo cierto? puede que sí o puede que no, lo que importa es lo que tu pienses- le dijo el gris a Kane_

_-Sabes?, odio estar de acuerdo con ustedes pero lo que dices me hace pensar, ahora si necesito reflexionar- dijo más tranquilo Kane._

_-muy bien- dijo aun inexpresivo el gris antes de desparecer dejando una estela de humo gris_

_**Mientras tanto en el laboratorio:**_

Braeburn despertó al siguiente día, cansado, hambriento y con mucho dolor en sus piernas y pesuñas pero a pesar de que las heridas de sus cascos le dolian mucho y aun sangraban si las presionaba, siguió buscando como salir, y pensó "cuando entre, una palanca encendió las luces, tal vez..."

Braeburn busco por los botones en la pared y encontró uno que tenía unas puertas dibujadas con una letra "H" en ellas, Braeburn lo presionó esperando que se abriera la puerta, pero en su lugar, escucho el crujir del metal en la habitación por la que llegó, corrió a ver qué ocurría y al entrar a la habitación noto que las puertas que solían detener la arena eran levantadas por unos gigantescos brazos de metal, pero empezaban a echar humo. En un instante los brazos se rompieron y las enormes puertas de metal azotaron contra las paredes de la base, las bisagras no soportaron y las puertas fueron arrancadas de la superficie de la montaña, Braeburn apenas pudo salir del cuarto antes de que las enormes puertas y varias toneladas de piedra cayeran desde el techo.

Kane se encontraba en su mente reflexionando pero fue despertado de su trance por un fuerte estruendo. Al despertar se encontraba en medio de una nube de polvo sosteniendo una aracnocamara de seguridad a medio armar, así que la dejo en la mesa y se dispuso a buscar al pony que hace unos momentos estaba con él.

- PONY!...PONY!- gritaba Kane preocupado en la nube de humo

-Señor, estoy aquí, no sé qué ocurrió, solo presione un botón, quería abrir la puerta -respondió Braeburn quien sonaba bastante preocupado por la situación.

-No te muevas, ahora mismo arreglo esto- se escucho que Kane tecleo algo en la pared y de inmediato se escucharon unos ventiladores y el humo se disipó gradualmente.

-Señor, no sé qué paso, presione un botón y yo...- el asustado pony fue interrumpido

-Tranquilo, es que presionaste el botón que controla las puertas del hangar, la puerta principal se abre con contraseña- dijo Kane calmado y tratando de tranquilizar a Braeburn- escucha, esos brazos mecánicos llevaban milenios deteriorándose con la arena, me sorprende que no cedieran antes, no te preocupes, aun esta la salida principal, ven vamos a curar esas pezuñas- Kane cargo a Braeburn hasta una habitación que a la que se entraba por uno de los lados del laboratorio, dentro había mucho material médico, Kane limpio las pezuñas de Braeburn, las vendó y puso al pony en una silla de ruedas.

-bueno, mientras mejoras estarás bien ahí, ven veamos cómo está la salida- le dijo Kane ya relajado a Braeburn

-disculpe señor, ¿me puede ayudar?- pregunto Braeburn que no podía mover bien las ruedas de la silla con sus cascos

- llámame Kane y no ocupas mi ayuda, solo empuja la palanca-

-¿qué?- Braeburn noto una pequeña palanca en la silla, la empujo y se sorprendió cuando empezó a moverse además de que era bastante sencilla de manipular así que pudo seguir a Kane.

Ambos fueron a las puertas principales, Braeburn estaba intrigado por como la abriría.

-Estuviste pateándola ¿verdad?- pregunto Kane

-Amm, si, pero no les paso nada- dijo Braeburn pensando que lo reprendería

-Claro que no les paso nada, es titanio reforzado de 17cm de grosor, necesitarías ser una ojiva para dañarlas- dijo Kane riéndose

-Una ¿qué?- dijo el pony sin entender

-Oh, nada, cosas de humanos no entenderías- dijo Kane con sonrisa forzada.- deja abro las puertas-.

Kane puso su mano al lado de la puerta y una línea de luz verde paso por debajo de ella, después un poco más alejado de la puerta apareció un teclado numérico, Kane vio algo en la pantalla y susurro "nonagésima sección de pi, muy bien", acto seguido escribió unos números y un golpeteo se escucho en la puerta, tras el cual salio una chapa en cada puerta, Kane abrió una puerta mientras, tanto él como Braeburn, sonreían por la emoción, pero al abrirse la puerta un muy fuerte olor a gas hizo que Kane cerrara la puerta de golpe.

-¿Que le paso al valle de las cuatro esquinas? solía se ser hermoso- dijo Kane exaltado por el olor y por el devastado desierto que vio en lugar de su hermoso valle.

Kane tecleo otra secuencia de números una de las paredes se abrio una rejilla de grueso metal dando paso a una ventana de vidrio un tanto opaco.

-Señ... Kane, por lo que puedo notar eso no es un valle, es "Badlands"-dijo el pony

-¿Badlands?, ¿ahora se llama así?, ¿qué paso?- pregunto desconcertado Kane

- son tierras prohibidas, muy peligrosas, solo hay criaturas peligrosas y pantanos venenosos...lo siento por tu valle - Dijo Braeburn preocupado.

-mmmh, abra que prepararnos mejor entonces, me tomara unos días preparar todo, tengo que hacer algunas reparaciones y arreglos, hay agua y comida en la sala de provisiones, la que está a la izquierda de en donde te sane los cascos, el cuarto de descanso es la habitación contigua y dentro tiene un baño, espérame en esa área, tengo mucho que hacer. Nos espera un largo viaje- dijo Kane bastante pensativo, Braeburn mejor le hizo caso y dirigió su silla hacia el cuarto de provisiones para comer algo.

Continuara...

* * *

_**qué tal?, ya va el cap 3 (aunque técnicamente sea la parte 2 del cap 2) espero que les este gustando, como siempre les recuerdo que me dejen sus opiniones en reviews, en serio lo agradecería mucho, recuerden que acepto crítica constructiva y destructiva.**_

* * *

_**Nota:  
Este capítulo, así como toda la historia y todo mi trabajo lo dedico en memoria de mi gran amigo Fliptone Beat quien desgraciadamente ya no se encuentra con nosotros.**_


	4. La travesía

Para quienes hayan leído el capitulo 3 con el sueño de la familia de Kane, les informo que cambie por completo esa parte del capitulo por motivos de desarrollo del personaje y los invito a leerlo con las actualizaciones, procurare que eso no vuelva a ocurrir.

* * *

El ultimo en pie

Capitulo 4: La travesía

* * *

Pasaron las horas y Braeburn solo veía a Kane caminar de un lugar a otro desarmando maquinas y llevándose las piezas, solo se detuvo una vez para explicarle a Braeburn como comer de las bolsas de polvo nutricional con miel, pues según Kane solo esas dos cosas seguían comestibles, aunque para Braeburn tenían un sabor horrible juntos, el polvo sin la miel disuelto en agua sabía mucho peor y tenía demasiada hambre así que los comió de todos modos. Después de comer y descansar un par de horas, se escucho lo que parecía un fuerte rugido de un animal, Braeburn se preocupo, así fue tan rápido como se lo permitió la silla a ver que estaba ocurriendo. Tras solo salir del cuarto en el que estaba, encontró que la fuente de ese rugido era una de esas carrosas de metal que vio antes y estaba siendo levantada por unas cajas de las que salían tubos de metal, de manera que sus ruedas no tocaban el suelo. Braeburn noto que sus ruedas estaban girando solas y cuanto más fuerte rugía la carrosa más rápido se movían.

- Pony!, hola, no te asustes solo lo estoy revisando, 10000 años es mucho tiempo para un motor de combustión interna así que tuve que desarmarlo y darle mantenimiento - dijo Kane tranquilizando al pony- por cierto, me olvide de tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamas?-

-me llamo Braeburn y amm, ¿motor?, ¿como el motor de vapor de los trenes?-dijo Braeburn consternado

-No exactamente, amm...este es mejor de cierto modo porque amm... disculpa pero no se me ocurre como decirlo en palabras que entiendas, soy malo explicando cosas... Pero, me sorprende que conozcas de motores- dijo Kane con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- lo que por alguna razón no me sorprende es que la tecnología este aun en la máquina de vapor- dijo Kane sarcásticamente

- pues de hecho antes de caer acompañe a un pony mecánico a que reparara un tren y menciono algo así- dijo Braeburn un poco avergonzado- pero ¿hay algo de malo en tener trenes de vapor?-pregunto consternado el pony

-No tengo nada contra su avance tecnológico, es solo que para cuando me criogenice, habían pasado siglos desde que se dejaron de usar esas maquinas, al menos por humanos- respondió Kane- pero cambiando de tema, que bueno que viniste, no te muevas- la carrosa dejo de rugir, Kane ,que se encontraba sobre la carrosa, saltó hacia el suelo, luego saco una cinta de medir y la paso varias veces por la cabeza de Braeburn.

-¿esto es necesario?- pregunto Braeburn

-sí, tú mismo me dijiste que haya afuera está lleno de gases peligrosos y no tengo ninguna máscara de gas para ponies, así que tengo que adaptarte una- le respondió Kane sin dejar de pasar la cinta por la cara de Braeburn.

- bueno, creo que eso es todo, en unas horas tendré tu mascara, y con los arreglos que me faltan creo que mañana podremos salir- dijo Kane que ya parecía bastante cansado.

- pareces agotado, ¿no crees que deberías dormir?- dijo Braeburn al que le preocupaba Kane.

- ya dormí mucho, no te preocupes, mejor dime ¿cómo van tus cascos?, será difícil llevarte si no puedes caminar - respondió Kane que parecía estar a punto de desmallarse.

- Van bien, creo que estaré en condiciones mañana, pero en serio, deberías dormir un poco, creo que han pasado unos dos días desde que despertaste y no has vuelto a dormir- dijo ahora con tono serio Braeburn.

-Sabes... Tienes razón estoy bastante cansado, pero quiero terminar esto rápido, ¿no crees que te estarán buscando haya arriba?- dijo Kane.

- Si, supongo que todos estarán preocupados, aunque con el festival del pie de manzana, no sé si alguien le tome importancia, una vez un primo desapareció durante toda la semana de festival y nadie se dio cuenta- decía Braeburn pensativo.

- Pues mientras son peras o son manzanas, digo que mejor nos apresuramos- Kane camino hacia la carrosa y señalo hacia una de las cajas que la sostenían con un rectángulo negro y acto seguido las cuatro cajas bajaron la carrosa al mismo tiempo.

- Wow, ¿que fue eso?- pregunto Braeburn sorprendido.

- Control remoto, básicamente con esto puedo controlar los gatos desde lejos- explico Kane.

- Tu magia es rara Kane- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Braeburn.

- De hecho eso nos hizo conocidos a los humanos, nada aquí utiliza magia, todo es producto de la ciencia aplicada en tecnología - decía Kane"¿Todo esto sin magia?, los humanos sí que son raros" pensó Braeburn ante lo que afirmo Kane - y eso precisamente fue lo que causo que Celestia nos...- Kane se puso serio- bueno, esa es otra historia.

- ¿Celestia? ¿Paso algo con la princesa Celestia?- pregunto consternado Braeburn.

- Creo que no le agrado que no ocupáramos magia para nada... la verdad, yo nací 53 años después de eso y no se exactamente que paso- titubeo el humano intentando que el pony no preguntara mas - pero bueno, ya es hora de descansar, lo que falta lo haré mañana- dijo Kane para terminar la conversación. Tras dejar la plática ambos fueron al cuarto de descanso, Kane puso al pony en una cama y se acostó en otra y ambos durmieron.

En Canterlot:

Luna había traído la noche hacia ya unas horas y se encontraba en su ronda por los sueños de sus súbditos buscando a algún pony con pesadillas para ayudarlo. Ya había ayudado a algunos potrillos con miedos comunes en los infantes, cuando noto que un ser estaba teniendo un sueño demasiado perturbador y se decidió a ayudar a esa pobre alma. Tras entrar al sueño Luna quedo en shock al ver lo que ocurría, había una gran ciudad, que superaba por mucho en tamaño a Fillydelphia y Manehatan juntas, en llamas, con unas extrañas criaturas matándose entre sí usando extraños artefactos, podía ver a uno de esos seres con un tubo que escupía fuego como si se tratara de un dragón, otro apuntaba hacia las demás criaturas con un garrote que tenía un tubo incrustado y de un momento a otro que de un momento a otro eran atravesados por algo y caían muertos. Así transcurrieron unos minutos y luna seguía viendo como esas criaturas se mataban cada vez de formas más horribles y en el centro de todo, se encontraba encadenada una de esas criaturas que les grietaba a todos que se detuvieran, mas ninguno le hacía caso, incluso cuando lo tocaban, no tocaban nada solido, solo lo atravesaban como si no estuviera ahí, luna sentía que se acercaba el fin del sueño y pudo ver una especie de aguja gigante avanzando a gran velocidad hacia otra ciudad que se veía a lo lejos y al momento de chocar con el piso...

Luna no podía creer lo que pasaba, una gigantesca nube con forma de hongo apareció destruyendo todo lo que había en su camino, no paso ni un segundo cuando toda la ciudad había sido reducida a cenizas, de momento se vieron cientos de esas agujas por todo el espacio visible, y una se acerco a la ciudad donde estaba luna, al momento de impactar luna fue sacada del sueño, pues este había terminado.

-¿que eran esas criaturas?, debo consultar con mi hermana- dijo para sí misma la princesa Luna.

De vuelta en el laboratorio:

- Wow, eso fue...peculiar- dijo Kane al despertar. - ¿Paso algo?- pregunto Braeburn, que ya caminaba y parecía haber estado despierto desde un buen rato antes.

-No, solo un sueño... vaya, veo que estas mejor, ustedes los ponies se recuperan rápido, y a todo esto, a qué hora despertaste? Creí que tardarías mas por tus  
heridas- dijo Kane extrañado.

- Es que a diario me levanto temprano a revisar el huerto- dijo Braeburn con tono entusiasta.

- Bueno, como sea, es hora de seguir, solo me falta hacer tu mascara y guardar unas cosas- dijo Kane, después se levanto, se estiro y salió del cuarto.

Por su parte, Braeburn comió un poco de la desagradable mezcla que era lo único disponible, tomo un poco de agua y fue a ver en que podía ayudar ahora que estaba mejor.

Cuando salió camino unos minutos por el extenso laboratorio hasta que encontró a Kane, que estaba en una mesa con varias laminas de hule y la lista de medidas que le tomo a Braeburn, recortaba pedazos del hule y luego lo pegaba con una especie de lápiz de metal con una base de plástico y un largo cable saliendo de ella.

- Hola Braeburn, ya casi la tengo, solo cargo unas cosas en el auto y podremos  
irnos- decía Kane relajado.

-Genial, ya que estoy mejor, ¿necesitas ayuda con algo?- pregunto Braeburn que quería ayudar como se pudiera.

-Pues, si puedes, lleva tantas de esas cajas como puedas al remolque que puse en el auto - Kane señalo un gran montón de cajas de plástico que estaban cerca de la carrosa que ahora tenía una caja de metal muy grande sujetada atrás.

-Bien, al menos si se lo que es un remolque, no te ofendas pero hay veces que no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices - le dijo Braeburn a Kane con tono un poco de burla.

- Si, no me extraña, yo viví en un ambiente tecnológico muy distinto al tuyo, pero eso es cosa del pasado, por ahora lo que puedo hacer es adaptarme al nuevo mundo - dijo Kane que estaba por terminar de darle forma a la máscara.

- Bueno, me voy a hacer eso, pero una última cosa, ¿qué es eso con lo que pegas el hule? - pregunto Braeburn que desde que llego quería saber que era esa cosa.

- ¿Esto?, Es un cautín, está pensado para soldar metal pero es lo único que encontré que me podía servir para derretir el plástico como quería. Braeburn fue donde las cajas y comenzó a cargarlas en el remolque, las subía a su lomo y luego las ponía en el remolque y las acomodaba, al cabo de unos minutos llego Kane a acompañarlo y en su maní tenia la máscara ya terminada.

- Aquí esta, pruébatela, lo único difícil fue acomodar los lentes - dijo Kane mientras le daba la máscara a Braeburn y este la tomaba con el casco.

- Un momento, ¿cómo sostienes la máscara con tu casco? Eso no tiene sentido- dijo extrañado Kane.

- nl lm snee slimpmt lgo- balbuceo el pony con la máscara puesta.

- Habla claro, no te entiendo- dijo Kane dándole un leve golpe con su palma a Braeburn en la nuca.

Braeburn se ajustó la máscara - lo siento - dijo ya claramente Braeburn - no lo sé, simplemente lo hago...mmh...parece que me queda bien.

- pues bien, terminemos esto- dijo Kane que tomo una de las cajas y la subió al remolque, después de unos minutos, ya se había llenado el remolque y algunas cajas quedaron fuera. - bueno, eso será todo por ahora, deja me cambio de ropa y nos vamos - Kane se retiro y unos minutos después regreso pero con ropa totalmente negra, de tela gruesa, con muchas bolsas tanto en el pantalón como en la camisa, un chaleco de tela mucho más grueso del mismo color, guantes y botas, muchas correas de tela en el pantalón y en el chaleco, la máscara puesta y llevaba dos grandes mochilas, una que parecía demasiado llena, y la otra parecía menos llena pero se veía mas pesada.

- Kane...¿eres tú?¿qué es todo eso? - preguntó Braeburn señalando a las mochilas.

- Si Braeburn, soy yo y esto, esto es ropa, medicinas y provisiones - dijo Kane señalando la mochila más grande - y esta... tiene protección- dijo señalando a la que parecía más pesada - créeme, no quieres saber más- dijo Kane con un tono demasiado serio por lo que Braeburn solo asintió.

Kane subió las mochilas a la carrosa y después subió varios aparatos hechos con tubos y algunos eran muy grandes.

- Entonces, ¿eso es todo? ¿Ya nos vamos? - pregunto ilusionado Braeburn.

- Sí, ya es hora, sube - dijo Kane con una sonrisa - ponte tu mascara, la necesitaras- dijo ahora con tono muy serio.

En cuanto Braeburn se puso su mascara Kane encendió la carrosa, Braeburn solo había visto maquinas con controles así en los carros alegóricos, después Kane apunto con su control a las puertas de salida y se abrieron, acto seguido, la carrosa se empezó a mover y salieron hacia lo que alguna vez fue el valle de las cuatro esquinas...

- Bueno, esto no me sorprende, realmente querían robar mis ideas si hicieron esto- dijo Kane viendo la montaña.

- Pero...¿cómo pudo alguien hacer algo así? - dijo impactado Braeburn.

- Los humanos creamos cosas muy peligrosas, no es algo que me enorgullezca especialmente pero... créeme, esto no es nada...

Lo que los extrañaba tanto no era lo que tenía la montaña, sino lo que no tenia. El edificio del laboratorio era en gran parte visible desde afuera, a pesar de estar enterrado en la montaña, pues en ella había un enorme cráter, que dejaba ver poco más de la mitad de la estructura de metal externa del laboratorio.

- Bueno, no hay que pensar en el pasado, no creo que alguien vaya a venir por aquí- Kane acelero la carrosa y empezaron a avanzar por lo que ahora era "Badlands".

Por todo el paraje solo se veía un paisaje árido, neblinas verdosas impedían la vista a largas distancias, a su izquierda la cordillera de montañas y a su derecha lo que parecía un rio pero sus aguas se mostraban turbias y contaminadas, la carrosa avanzaba siguiendo la cordillera buscando una salida, pero no se podía apreciar ninguna forma de salir, por lo que tendrían que seguir hasta encontrar una.

- Recuerdo que cuando empezamos a negociar con otras razas, se abrió un pasaje por las montañas del norte, ¿no sabes si aún permanece ahí?- pregunto Kane que había pasado todo el tiempo pensando en alguna forma de salir de Badlands.

- Pues, creo que si hay uno, lo llaman el paso de Badlands creo- Respondió Braeburn inquieto- Kane... ¿esta carrosa es segura? ni siquiera tiene techo-dijo preocupándose mas.

- No te mentiré, es arriesgado, pero era el único carro todo terreno que tenía en el laboratorio, además de ser una de las pocas maquinas que aun funcionan- dijo Kane con tono serio.

- Pues supongo que no hay de otra, pero no te parece...- el poni fue interrumpido por un fuerte sonido que se escuchaba a los alrededores

Un siseo se escuchaba desde lo lejos y se acercaba rápidamente, de un momento a otro un fuerte impacto se sintió en el todoterreno, Kane perdió el control por unos momentos pero al final logro frenar.

Fuera del vehículo, había un grupo de lagartos enormes, casi del tamaño de Kane, que parecían hambrientos y furiosos. Los lagartos tenían al vehículo rodeado y parecía que en cualquier momento atacarían, pero justo cuando el primero salto al ataque, Kane saco de una de las mochilas un extraño garrote de madera con un delgado tubo de metal incrustado, y poniendo el extremo de madera en su hombro señalo con la punta de metal al lagarto y de inmediato se escucho una explosión y el lagarto fue empujado hacia afuera mientras su cráneo era atravesado y su sangre salpicaba por el suelo y el vehículo.

- Maldita sea, maldita sea, ¿qué demonios son estas cosas? - gritaba desesperadamente Kane.

En su desesperación, Kane arranco el vehículo, y paso sobre el cadáver del lagarto que acababa de asesinar, cundo se iba pudo ver por los espejos del vehículo que dos de los lagartos empezaron a devorar el cadáver pero el resto del grupo aun los seguía, en su frenesí, Kane saco lo que parecían dos piñas de pino verdes con un aro de metal enterrado en cada una, en una mano tenia las piñas y en con la otra sostenía el volante, con sus dientes saco los aros y luego le lanzo las piñas a los lagartos, que rápido comenzaron a pelear por ellas, pasados unos segundos, las piñas estallaron, lanzando partes de los lagartos por los aires, incluso un poco de la sangre llego a donde estaba Braeburn, paralizado por la escena que acababa de ver.

A lo lejos se podían apreciar distintas criaturas peleando por comida o simplemente por matarse, pero ninguna se acercaba al vehículo, parecían temerle al río. Pasaron las horas y seguían en su camino, al anochecer Kane encontró una cueva en la montaña y decidió pasar la noche ahí, pues con la neblina perpetua que había en esa tierra era imposible ver de noche.

-yo haré guardia las primeras horas, duerme, después tu haces guardia y yo duermo- le dijo Kane a Braeburn que asintió aun en shock por los lagartos y se recostó a dormir.

pasadas las horas, Kane despertó a Braeburn señalándole que era hora de relevarlo, el pony de nuevo solo asintió y Kane se recostó a dormir.

**La noche anterior, en Canterlot:**

-... y eso fue lo que vi hermana- termino la princesa Luna preocupada por el sueño que recién presencio.

- Lo lamento hermana, yo tampoco sé que son esas criaturas que describes, o esas agujas destructoras, posiblemente fue solo alguna pesadilla de algún pony- dijo la princesa Celestia intentando tranquilizar a su hermana.

- No lo se, estoy casi segura de que quien tuvo ese sueño era una de esas criaturas- dijo Luna.

-Jamás había escuchado de seres semejantes, ahora si me disculpas tengo asuntos que atender- concluyo Celestia mientras se alejaba de su hermana."_Lo siento hermana, nadie debe conocer a los humanos, pero si uno sigue vivo debo saberlo_" pensó Celestia.

**Esta noche:**

Luna hacia su ronda por los sueños de sus súbditos y para su sorpresa sintió de nuevo a ese mismo ser pero ahora no sabía si estaba teniendo una pesadilla o un sueño normal, así que decidió entrar a ver. Ahora, el ser que antes estaba encadenado se podía ver bastante relajado, con una sonrisa se acostó a dormir en una cama a la mitad de la ciudad, pero tras caer dormido, una de las agujas del anterior sueño cayo justo a su lado y la onda expansiva devasto todo al rededor de la criatura, justo después, la criatura despertó, pero al abrir los ojos y ver todo devastado dio un desgarrador grito que finalizo el sueño y devolvió a luna al nexo de los sueños. Luna sabía que Celestia no le haría caso y ella no tenía tiempo me buscar a esa criatura por lo que lo dejo así y prefirió hacerle caso a su hermana.

**En Badlands al amanecer: **

Kane solo pudo dormir un par de horas, pues había preferido dejar a Braeburn dormir la mayor parte del tiempo. Tras despertar, Kane noto que Braeburn seguía perturbado por los lagartos.

- Tranquilo, esos lagartos ya fueron eliminados, no podrán hacerte nada, yo te cuido de lo que llegue - Dijo Kane poniendo su mano en el hombro del pony. Braeburn solo asintió, sin decir ni una palabra, el nunca había visto una masacre así, por lo que estaba muy consternado.  
Los dos subieron al vehículo y siguieron su camino, pero en un momento Kane detuvo el vehículo y se acerco a la montaña, de la que sobresalía una puerta metálica con el numero 03 escrito, Kane quería ver que había en ese lugar, así que se acerco y bajo del vehículo, tomo una de las armas que había en su mochila y se acerco para investigar ese lugar.  
A diferencia de su laboratorio, este edificio tenia cerradura con llave, Kane saco un par de navajas muy puntiagudas y clavándolas en la cerradura y girando, pudo abrir la puerta. Dentro, a diferencia de su laboratorio, estaba devastado, las paredes se caían, la estructura interna estaba por desmantelarse sola y por todo el suelo se veian restos de lo que alguna vez fueron humanos.

- ¿Que paso aquí?- pregunto Braeburn con tono de tristeza.

- Tiempo, eso paso, 10000 años es mucho tiempo y las cosas se desgastan. Humedad, oxidación, bacterias, insectos, todo deteriora poco a poco los materiales y causa esto.. -dijo Kane mientras veía hacia el interior del edificio.

- pero tu laboratorio no estaba tan dañado, no parecía que le afectara el tiempo - dijo Braeburn.

- cuando entre en el sueño, el laboratorio se sello herméticamente, nada pudo entrar, ni salir, no hubo humedad, ni insectos, ni bacterias, nada, el laboratorio estaba diseñado para permanecer exactamente igual después de una criogenización, solo que yo dormí mucho tiempo y si hubo deterioro - explico Kane con el ceño fruncido- vámonos, aquí ya no queda nada- dijo con cierto enojo Kane. Solo salir del bunker, una enorme rana con dientes afilados cayó sobre Braeburn e intento morderlo, pero antes de hacer nada, su cráneo fue atravesado, su sangre y parte de su cerebro salpico al pony, que estalló en llanto.

-Braeburn, ¿te hirió? ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado Kane

- NO!, no estoy bien, ya no puedo soportar esto... no puedo... esto es mucho para mí, no soporto ver tanta muerte- decía entre llantos Braeburn.

- Oh, vamos, ya casi salimos, solo un par de kilómetros, estoy seguro de que si no estuviera esa neblina, podríamos ver desde aquí la salida- dijo Kane forzando una sonrisa para intentar tranquilizar a Braeburn-...lamento que tengas que pasar por esto, pero por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es salir de aquí- le dijo Kane a Braeburn limpiándolo y cargándolo hasta el vehículo.

El paso de Badlands se podía divisar a lo lejos, Kane se alegro de poder sacar al pony de ese lugar, pero justo cuando se recobraban las esperanzas...

De una cueva en la montaña se asomaron cuatro enormes serpientes, pero al salir no eran cuatro...era un gigantesco reptil bípedo con tres cabezas y una larga cola.

-Hidra!- Grito desesperado Braeburn, seguido de un rugido de la bestia.

La hidra golpeo con su cola al todoterreno, estrellándolo contra la montaña, Kane tomo a Braeburn y salto fuera, puso al pony lo más lejos que pudo, después volvió al todoterreno y en un intento por tomar el enorme tubo que antes había subido al vehículo, fue alcanzado por la cola de la hidra que lo acerco hacia sus mandíbulas, pero cuando estaba por morderlo con una de sus cabezas, Kane le lanzo una de las piñas de pino a la boca, la hidra a trago sin problema y después se disponía a devorar al humano... pero un golpe ahogado se escucho en el interior de la criatura que soltó a Kane y comenzó a perder el equilibrio. Tras caer, Kane corrió tan rapido como pudo a su todoterreno, tomo el gran tubo que estaba en su vehículo, acto seguido señalo a la hidra y disparo soltando mucho humo blanco, tras impactar con la hidra, el proyectil exploto, derribándola y tirándola al rio...en ese momento, tanto Kane, como Braeburn que había visto todo desde lejos, supieron porque las otras criaturas le temían tanto al rio.

Solo caer al rio, la hidra comenzó a retorcerse de dolor mientras el rio deshacía sus gruesas escamas poco a poco, se veía como el rio pasaba de un negro verdoso a teñirse de rojo por el cuerpo de la hidra siendo despedazado por las aguas turbias del río.

La mente de Braeburn no lo soportó mas, tras ver la horriblemente dolorosa muerte de la hidra, colapsó, perdió la conciencia mientras derramaba lagrimas de desesperación y tristeza.

Era casi de noche, Kane ya muy herido, tanto por el impacto del vehículo, como por la cola de la hidra y la caída, necesitaba descansar, cargó a Braeburn, lo recostó en el vehículo y tras encenderlo con dificultad, entro a la cueva de la que salió la hidra y también cayo dormido.

**El sueño:**

De nuevo, en su ronda por los sueños, Luna encontró a esa criatura que le había interesado en los últimos días, así que entro a su sueño por tercera vez. Ahora estaba uno de esos seres, pero más pequeño, "_posiblemente un infante_" pensó luna. El pequeño ser parecía muy asustado, pues frente a él estaban don de esos seres, parecían un macho y una hembra por la diferencia de sus cuerpos, y ambos estaban en llamas hablando.

-No puedes proteger a nadie, tu no nos ayudaste cuando te ocupamos...- decían con macabro tono al unisonó, al instante fueron reemplazados por otro ser pero este lleno de agujeros y con gran parte de su cuerpo carbonizada, a su vez el pequeño creció y paso a ser el mismo que antes había estado encadenado o dormido.

- Me abandonaste... NOS ABANDONASTE!, te fuiste, tu eres el culpable de esto...-decía el ser acercándosele- CULPABLE!- le grito a la cara y terminando con el sueño. Luna , que fue expulsada, se sentía inútil al no poder ayudar a esa criatura, pues no conocía que era, mucho menos conocía sus problemas.

**En Badlands:**

Kane despertó, con mas energías, pero Braeburn seguía en su desmayo, Kane encendió el vehículo y avanzo hacia el norte, esperando llegar rápido a la salida, para su suerte llego rápido al paso y pudo al fin salir de Badlands.

-Bien, ya estoy fuera, ahora... ¿cómo encuentro el pueblo de Braeburn?...mmmh...creo que mencionó que fue a reparar un tren...bien, iré a la puerta del hangar y seguiré las vías de tren hacia el pueblo de Braeburn - dijo alegremente Kane que se sentía triunfador por haber salido de esas tierras-...ooouuu... Creo que no he comido en unos días... con razón me siento mal, comeré y luego voy - dijo burlándose de si mismo Kane.

Kane recordó que Braeburn aun tenia la máscara, así que, ya fuera de peligro, se la quito y también se quito la suya, después tomo una botella de agua de su mochila de provisiones y una bolsa de nutrimentos, los mezclo bien y con una cara de desagrado se bebió la mezcla completa de golpe.

- Nota personal, conseguir comida de verdad... iugh, esto no puede saber peor- dijo con desagrado Kane.

Tras el leve descanso, Kane se volvió a poner su máscara, pues conducir en el decierto le parecía mas fácil con los lentes de la máscara. Condujo hasta ver unas vías de tren y con un catalejo pudo notar que era la misma que pasaba por la entrada del hangar, así que la siguió. Al paso de unas horas, ya a medio día, encontró un pequeño pueblo con muchos adornos con forma de pie y de manzana, "_el festival del pie de manzana_" pensó Kane, pero no había festejos, solo ponies preocupados. Al ver a Kane, con la ropa que llevaba y la máscara que lo hacía ver como algún monstruo, todos se aterraron, pero luego vieron a Braeburn noqueado en la extraña carrosa del monstruo.

- Esa cosa se llevo a nuestro amigo!-grito el sherif Silverstar.

-No, esperen, yo solo quería...-intento dialogar Kane, pero una piedra lo golpeo en la máscara.

-Ataquen, que no toque a Braeburn- gritaba una yegua a lo lejos, mientras todos arrojaban lo que podían, por su parte, Kane sabía que no debía de atacarlos, "_lo hacen por Braeburn, después de todo_" pensó el humano. Kane levanto a Braeburn, y lo dejo en el suelo, luego subió a su vehículo y se dispuso a irse mientras los demás atendían a Braeburn, pero muchos aun lo siguieron galopando y lanzándole todo lo que podían, unos unicornios usaban su magia para lanzarle cosas afiladas muy rápido, pero Kane lograba esquivar casi todo. Avanzando hacia el norte pudo avistar un bosque con muchas señales de advertencia, quiso entrar ahí para huir con su vehículo, pero los unicornios lograron darle a las llantas delanteras haciendo que el vehículo perdiera el control y se estrellara contra un árbol, que le cayo encima...

Todos pensaron que el árbol había aplastado al monstruo pero Kane logro saltar con sus mochilas y se encontraba protegiéndose tras un árbol, pues él sabía lo que le ocurriría al vehículo...

Tras unos minutos aplastado, el todoterreno exploto, todos se asustaron y se fueron seguros de que esa cosa murió, pero Kane estaba a salvo tras el árbol. Pasada una hora, Kane verifico el remolque, que estaba en buen estado, lo separo del vehiculo y lo arrastro hasta una cueva cercana en el bosque.

Aun era temprano, así que Kane tomó una de sus armas y muchos proyectiles y fue al bosque a explorar en busca de comida y si podía, algún rastro de civilización.

Camino por poco más de una hora y encontró un grupo de lobos a lo lejos, quiso acercarse a verlos mejor, pero aun cerca le costaba apreciarlos con su mascara así que se la quito y la aseguro a una de las correas de su chaleco, se acerco bien y pudo ver a esos lobos...  
Pero no eran animales, estaban hechos de madera, y al verlo se lanzaron al ataque sin pesarlo, Kane trato de huir, pero eran muy rápidos, uno lo envistió y Kane cayó al suelo, cuando el lobo le salto encima, Kane lo pateo con ambas piernas, lanzándolo contra un árbol y destrozando el cuerpo de madera del lobo, Kane les disparo con su arma a los otros dos y también se destrozaron. El humano se sintió aliviado de haberlos vencido, pero su felicidad no duro mucho pues las partes de los lobos flotaron en el aire y se unieron en un lobo aun mas grande que los otros, Kane desesperado corrió como pudo, afortunada mente el tamaño del lobo lo atrapó entre los árboles, pero Kane corriendo no vio que uno de los arboles se movió y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su rama y Kane cayo noqueado sobre un montón de flores azules que estaban en el suelo...

Esa tarde Zecora se había quedado sin muestras de broma venenosa así que salió al bosque a buscar un poco, después de varios minutos de búsqueda, encontró lo que buscaba y también algo que no buscaba. Cerca de un roble knock-out había un gran grupo de flores de broma venenosa y sobre ellas un pony de cuero marrón claro y melena negra noqueado sobre las flores y envuelto en mucha tela negra, Zecora tomó las muestras que necesitaba y después sirviéndose de las enormes y muy gruesas ropas del pony, lo arrastro hasta su hogar y le preparo un baño para curar los efectos de la broma venenosa. Tras quitarle la ropa y ponerlo en el agua, Zecora noto que la broma venenosa le había desaparecido su cutiemark al pony, la cebra no se preocupo, pues su baño especial lo curaría, mejor fue a preparar algo de comer mientras el pony despertaba.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Cuarto capítulo ya, y este se alargo bastante XD, espero que les haya gustado, se que empezó un tanto aburrido pero espero que les gustara mas cuando salieron del laboratorio. como siempre, les recuerdo que espero su opinión en los reviews, en serio, por favor dejen reviews, esa es mi forma de saber si les gusta, recuerden que acepto crítica constructiva y destructiva también. una cosa más; está dejando de gustarme la forma en que describo a los inventos humanos, ¿les gustaría que llamara a los inventos humanos por lo que son y que solo hiciera referencias a la forma en que los ven los ponies que no conocen la tecnología?**_

_**Eso fue todo, espero sus opiniones, y no olviden mandarme preguntas al ask XD.**_


	5. Everfree

El ultimo en pie  
Capitulo 5: Everfree

* * *

Kane corría desesperado por un espeso bosque en la obscuridad de la noche, tras el, un enorme lobo hecho de restos de arboles que destrozaba todo a su paso, Kane corría con todo lo que sus piernas le daban, pero el lobo era demasiado veloz.  
Para empeorar las cosas, en un momento Kane no se pudo sostener en pie y cayó al suelo, trato de levantarse pero siempre que se levantaba caía hacia adelante, así que comenzó a correr con sus manos en el piso, pero, Cuando vio sus manos...

Estas habían sido reemplazadas por unos cascos, y se encontraba galopando a toda velocidad con el lobo tras él, mas con sus nuevas extremidades, Kane pudo tomar mucha velocidad, pero al final fue alcanzado y devorado por la bestia...

Kane despertó en una tina de baño bastante pequeña para él, desnudo y sin su rifle. Primero se exalto, pero decidió calmarse e inspecciono el lugar. Estaba en una choza de una sola habitación, por la decoración de alguna tribu poco civilizada, había mascaras un tanto perturbadoras colgadas en las paredes, muchas plantas por toda la habitación, botellas en estantes y colgadas del techo y parecía hecha de madera pero las paredes se veían un tanto extrañas.

Pero en ese lugar tan primitivo había algo que no concordaba, varios estantes con libros, quien vivía ahí debía ser bastante culto si tenía tantos libros. Kane salió de la tina y busco algo que le sirviera para defenderse, encontró una mesa con plantas cortadas y un cuchillo, tomo el cuchillo y empezó a caminar por la habitación pero, en un descuido, no vio una pequeña piedra afilada en el suelo y la piso con su pie descalzo.

-Ouch!...-grito Kane tapándose la boca con sus manos de inmediato, pero ya había sido oído.

- Veo que despertaste, debes tener más cuidado joven pony, con la broma venenosa no se juega, afortunadamente no te paso nada peligroso, solo se borro por unos momentos tu cutiemark pero supongo que ya se arreglo con el baño- dijo una voz femenina desde afuera - ahora voy contigo, tengo que despedir una visita - dijo la voz - adiós Spike, no olvides darle la receta a Twilight, por favor - dijo la voz despidiéndose.

-Claro que no, ahora mismo se la llevo, adiós Zecora- Dijo quien fuera ese Spike, después se fue sin más, pero al menos pudo identificar con el nombre Zecora a quien llevo a Kane a esa choza.

- Bueno, ahora me puedes decir tu nombre, joven po...- Zecora fue interrumpida por Kane, que estaba bastante desconcertado por la situación.

- Primero dime donde estoy y donde están mis cosas- dijo Kane amenazando con el cuchillo a Zecora.

- Debes de tranquilizarte - dijo con un tono muy tranquilo Zecora - tus cosas están en ese baúl - Zecora señalo un baúl que estaba en una esquina de la habitación - solo debías pedirlo, esa agresividad era innecesaria - dijo Zecora aun muy tranquila.

Kane fue rápido hacia el baúl, sin perder de vista a Zecora y lo abrió, lo primero que hizo fue reemplazar el cuchillo por su rifle, Zecora solo veía un pedazo de madera retorcida con un tubo de metal incrustado y pensó que era algún tipo de garrote, pero Kane si que sabia el daño que su arma podía casar, después saco poco a poco su ropa y se la puso sin dejar de apuntar a la cebra con su arma.

- Bueno, ahora que tengo ropa, me puedes decir que hago en tu choza- dijo irritado Kane - y porque estaba desnudo en esa tina - terminó Kane sonando aun mas irritado.

- Esta bien, no te exaltes, la ira solo nubla la visión de las cosas- dijo sabiamente Zecora - hace unas horas, cuando te encontré, no eras lo que eres ahora, creo que fuiste golpeado por un roble Knock-out y caíste en broma venenosa, una planta que siempre tiene efectos raros e impredecibles sobre quien este expuesto a ella, en tu caso, te transformo en un pony de tierra, como te vi en medio del bosque y noqueado en una pila de broma venenosa te traje hasta aquí y mi amigo Spike me ayudo a preparar tu baño curativo para sanar los efectos de la broma venenosa, de no ser porque te puse en ese baño, ahora mismo serias un pony.

- ¿Broma venenosa?, que tontería mas grande, ¿yo, un pony? no se qué clase de pony seas pero tienes problemas si crees en esas cosas- dijo burlándose Kane pero sin dejar de estar irritado.

- Escucha bien, seas lo que seas, la broma venenosa no es un juego - dijo Zecora caminando hacia una pequeña mesa que tenia a un ratón en una jaula y al lado una flor azul - solo observa - dijo con tono misterioso Zecora mientras echaba polen de esa flor al ratón cuyos dientes pronto crecieron al doble de su tamaño.

Kane quedo anonadado, esa planta parecía muy peligrosa si sus efectos eran realmente impredecibles.

- entonces... ¿broma venenosa?, más que una broma parece una tortura - dijo Kane mientras Zecora ponía al ratón en una taza con lo mismo que había en la tina y para la sorpresa del humano, los dientes del ratón regresaron a su tamaño.

- Si, es algo muy peligroso, pero nunca había visto que le cambiara la especie a alguien, eso fue mucho incluso para la broma venenosa, pero como dije, es impredecible - dijo Zecora acariciando al ratón - pero a todo esto, no te ofendas, pero no se que eres, no pareces ninguna clase de minotauro que haya visto antes - dijo Zecora que no entendía que era ese ser.

-Yo no soy ningún minotauro!, no me compares con esas bestias, yo soy un humano y que no se te olvide - dijo muy enojado Kane.

- ¿porque la agresividad?, ¿dije algo malo? - preguntó Zecora exaltada por la reacción del humano.

- Lo siento, solo digamos que la relación de humanos y minotauros no es muy buena. - respondió Kane calmándose.

- ¿humano?...ese nombre me parece conocido...mmmh...creo haberlo visto en un libro - dijo Zecora caminando hacia su librero y sacando deteriorado libro de un pequeño cofre.

- ¿Un libro en el que hablan de los humanos?, ¿qué libro es?- pregunto Kane, esperanzado por la posibilidad de que parte de su civilización se hubiera salvado.

- El diario de un explorador de mi tierra natal de hace varios miles de años, le faltan ya muchas páginas, pero creo que aun tiene lo busco - dijo Zecora mientras hojeaba el libro con mucho cuidado- aquí esta, deja leo completo lo que dice, veamos, "_llorando, el líder de esos minotauros suplicaba nuestra ayuda, pues decía que su especie estaba ya casi extinta por obra de unos malvados monstruos, aceptamos ayudarlos, pero cuando estábamos por subirlos al carruaje todos fueron atravesados por una fuerza invisible, y detrás, unas criaturas en dos patas vestidas por completo con extrañas ropas negras y lo que supongo eran armas, se acercaron y riéndose escupieron en los cadáveres de los minotauros, uno de mis acompañantes ataco a uno de esos seres pero este solo con tocarlo lo paralizo diciendo "come taser pequeño pony" después se fueron montados en unas bestias de metal que no paraban de rugir y solo nos dijeron "no se metan con los humanos", no sé qué clase de seres eran, pero sus armas eran aterradoras_"... -Zecora, tras leer eso, pensó por un momento que acababa de salvar a un monstruo, pues para colmo, Kane iba vestido como el libro describió a las criaturas, pero la cebra recordó lo que paso cuando recién llego a ponyville, la forma en que huían de ella y le temían solo por ridículas historias que alguien había inventado.

- Escucha, se que después de eso no tengo buena pinta pero...- intento explicar Kane pero fue interrumpido por la cebra.

- Yo sé lo que es que te desprecien sin motivo, por ahora te doy el beneficio de la duda, pero dime, ¿esto realmente paso? - dijo Zecora que parecía confundida pero al mismo tiempo sonaba comprensiva.

- Bueno... no negare los hechos, los humanos si estuvimos a punto de extinguir a los minotauros...pero todo fue su culpa, ellos nos masacraron una vez y por eso aprendimos como regresarles el favor, nosotros solo...es una larga historia, no es algo grato de escuchar- dijo Kane bastante serio.

- Cuéntala, necesito saber que fue lo que ocurrió, no sé qué pensar de ti- Dijo confundida Zecora.

- Bueno, esto se remonta a hace mas de 10000 años, los humanos intentábamos establecer contacto con otras razas, pero tuvimos problemas en equestria así que fuimos con la segunda raza que encontramos, los minutaros, ellos eran una raza guerrera y nosotros habíamos superado las guerras hacía mucho tiempo... y ellos lo vieron. Nos engañaron, dijeron que prosperaríamos juntos, pero cuando abrimos un camino para que pudieran entrar a nuestra tierra... llegaron ejércitos de minotauros arrasando con la ciudad Norte... nosotros estábamos muy desentrenados en cuestiones militares, y rápido cayo ciudad Norte, seguida por Ciudad oeste, y los minotauros avanzaban hacia la ciudad central, pero la ciudad central aun conservaba murallas como edificios históricos... terminamos dándole un nuevo propósito a esas murallas. Los minotauros atacaban seguros de que no podríamos repelerlos, pero los humanos aprendemos rápido y tras los primeros ataques el presidente ordeno, por primera vez en siglos, a los científicos que crearan armas... y las crearon - Kane miro hacia el rifle en su mano y suspiro - para cuando llegaron a la ciudad central ya conocíamos sus tácticas militares, y teníamos con que defendernos, se dio un comunicado a las ciudades restantes de que atacaran con todo lo que tuvieran y se enviaron planos de las armas, al final terminamos triunfando sobre los minotauros, pero como dije...los humanos aprendemos rápido... Y en ese momento aprendimos que todo se puede usar como un arma, luchamos no solo con las nuevas armas, quienes podían usaban desde trasporte hasta maquinaria de construcción para pelear... y otra cosa que aprendimos de los minotauros fue...- Kane suspiro de nuevo - ... fue la diversión de someter a otros a tu voluntad. Desde que empezamos con las armas todo cambio, se crearon ejércitos, se crearon armas nuevas, todo el conocimiento fue aplicado a la creación de armas, al final éramos una fuerza muy temida por todos. La guerra nos afecto de tal modo que todo el conocimiento se separo en dos ramas, la escuela de prosperidad y la escuela militar. Yo nací 53 años después del primer contacto con otra raza así que para cuando yo nací ya éramos potencia militar y bajo nuestro yugo estaban no solo los minotauros, ya teníamos muchas razas atrapadas y a punto de extinguirse, pero al final, por lo que he visto, los humanos solo extinguimos una especie...- termino Kane ahora muy serio.

- y... ¿Cual fue? - pregunto Zecora insegura de si era buena idea hacer esa pregunta.

- pues de hecho... Extinguimos la raza humana...- decía Kane pasando de estar serio a estar triste...

- pero...entonces ¿cuántos años tienes?, me hablas de que fue hace 10000 años pero dices que naciste 53 años después de eso, tendrías que tener casi los 10 milenios para que fuera verdad - preguntó Zecora desconcertada.

- Bueno, técnicamente tengo 10025 pero estuve congelado 10000 y...para cuando me descongele ya había pasado todo - decía muy seriamente Kane - ya estaban todos muertos, nuestro hermoso valle era un desierto inerte y ya no había rastro de las 5 ciudades o de los pueblos... Y ahora estoy aquí, buscando que hacer con mi vida. Aparentemente nadie recuerda a los humanos, espero poder remediar nuestros errores - dijo Kane pensativo.

Kane suspiro y colgó el rifle en unas correas en la espalda de su chaleco - ¿sabes qué?, es mejor seguir con la vida. Y.. Muchas gracias por la ayuda, si necesitaras algo solo dime, y yo te ayudo - dijo Kane sacando una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

- Te recuperas rápido ¿verdad?- pregunto Zecora extrañada por el cambio en la actitud del humano.

- Meh, es que ya ahogue las penas justo después de enterarme que dormí tanto - dijo despreocupado - en realidad debido a la escuela casi no me relacione ni siquiera con mi familia así que realmente creo que no tenía mucho por que llorar - termino aun despreocupado Kane.

- No pierdas tus emociones, todos necesitamos llorar a veces - dijo Zecora con su habitual tono de sabiduría.

- Llorar es para débiles y yo soy FUERTE! - dijo Kane exagerando su tono como burla.

- Bueno, haz lo que quieras, es tu vida - dijo Zecora resignada a la peculiar actitud del humano.

- Bueno, creo que yo me retiro, ¿sabes donde hay un pueblo al que pueda llegar para buscar refugio? no tengo donde quedarme - pregunto aun riendo Kane.

- ponyville esta al norte, yendo por el camino que sale de mi casa, pero no te recomiendo ir, ahí suelen...exagerar con las cosas que no entienden - dio Zecora

- Te creo, el ultimo pueblo de ponies que visite quiso matarme - dijo Kane haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal si te quedas aquí algunos días mientras vemos que hacer?, me intriga tu especie y creo que puedo ponerte un poco al día - dijo Zecora con una cara de amabilidad.

- ¿En serio?, no quiero ser un problema pero si puedes hacer eso por mi estaré muy agradecido - dijo feliz Kane

- No hay problema, me emociona saber más de tu especie, parece que tienen una cultura peculiar - dijo Zecora que comenzaba a caerle bien a Kane.

- Bueno, entonces creo que me quedare por un tiempo aquí, ¿qué quieres saber?- dijo Kane que había decidido contarle a la cebra lo que ella quisiera saber.

- Pues primero, ¿ por qué y cómo te congelaste y te descongelaste? - le pregunto Zecora al humano.

- mmm, ok, fue hace unos días...- Kane le conto a Zecora sobre el conflicto, sobre Igor, lo que paso en Badlands, los problemas en Appleloosa y su incidente con los lobos de madera.

- Todo eso te paso en esta semana? - pregunto impactada Zecora.

- Técnicamente fue en 10 milenios, pero en esencia sí, yo lo sentí como una semana- dijo Kane que no parecía preocupado.

- Creo que has pasado por mucho...- Zecora fue interrumpida por un fuerte gruñido proveniente del estomago de Kane - veo que tienes hambre, vamos a comer, ¿de qué te alimentas? - dijo riendo Zecora.

- Oh, lo siento, lo que sea está bien, soy omnívoro - dijo Kane un tanto apenado.

- ¿Omnívoro? ¿quieres decir que también comes carne? - pregunto Zecora.

- Pues sí, ¿es un problema? - respondió Kane.

- No mientras estés en el bosque Everfree, este lugar está técnicamente fuera de equestria así que no se aplican sus leyes aquí, pero abstente de decírselo a los ponies cundo veamos cómo llevarte al pueblo - dijo Zecora previniendo al humano.

- Bien, no tengo problemas con eso, y a todo esto, ¿qué comeremos? - pregunto Kane intentando ser discreto.

- Ensalada y té, eso es lo que tengo - respondió Zecora riendo.

- Genial, tengo hambre, jajaja - dijo Kane Quitándose y poniendo el seguro a su rifle y siguiendo a Zecora a la mesa de comida.

Por el resto de la tarde, el humano y la cebra estuvieron hablando y Zecora puso al día a Kane con los acontecimientos en ponyville hasta el ataque de Discord.

-... el draconequus - susurro muy serio Kane.

- ¿Draconequus?, pues si, así le dicen también, ¿Ya lo conocías? - pregunto desconcertada Zecora.

- Amm...si.. esto... no quiero hablar de eso, en serio, no es algo que quiera recordar -respondió muy serio Kane .

- Esta bien, no te obligare a hablar de eso - dijo Zecora con tono comprensivo - Oh, mira la hora, ya es tarde, creo que deberíamos dormir, puedes usar ese viejo colchón - dijo Zecora señalando un colchón recargado en una vieja pared - es un poco pequeño para ti, pero creo que te servirá por ahora - le dijo Zecora a Kane.

- Muchas gracias, pues a dormir, buenas noches - dijo Kane quitándose su chaleco y acomodando el colchón para acostarse a dormir.

- Buenas noches - le respondió la cebra caminando a su propia cama.

Tras eso ambos durmieron y Kane de nuevo soñó.

**El sueño de Kane:**

Kane se encontraba en medio de una reunión de paz entre Emil Jorgensen de los rojos y Wolfgang Schmidt de los azules, se habían acordado términos de paz y todos festejaban, pero cuando ambos se fueron, Kane ya no estaba en el edificio, ahora estaba en la torre de ciudad central y bajo el había un ejército de sombras rojas luchando contra un ejército de sombras azules, y tras presenciar muchas muertes inocentes a manos de los dos ejércitos en fuego cruzado, Kane escucho muchos estruendos, y desde lo alto de la torre vio cientos de misiles saliendo de ciudad este y de ciudad oeste, los misiles impactaron por todas partes y al final uno impacto en ciudad central, asesinando a Kane en el acto...

**La mañana, casa de Zecora:**

Kane se despertó exaltado pero descansado, pues por primera vez en varios días dormía bajo techo en una cama. Zecora aun dormía, así que para agradecerle a su nueva anfitriona, Kane decidió preparar el desayuno, encendió la hoguera y con verduras que había en la casa preparo un estofado de verduras. A Zecora la despertó el olor de la comida que venía de la cocina.

- Despertaste temprano ¿verdad? eso huele bien, ¿qué es?- pregunto Zecora disfrutando del olor de la comida.

- Solo es estofado, y creo que ya esta, deja sirvo dos platos - dijo Kane mientras batía el estofado.

Kane sirvió los platos y ambos empezaron a comer.

- Zecora, después de comer ¿me podrías ayudar a buscar mis cosas? no estoy seguro de donde esta esa cueva.

- Claro, la única cueva cercana al desierto esta al sureste de aquí, creo que podremos llegar rápido - dijo Zecora dispuesta a ayudar - solo ten cuidado con los arboles - termino la cebra como burla.

- No te preocupes, tendré mas cuidado con esos campeones peso árbol jaja - dijo Kane riendo por la broma de Zecora.

Tras terminar de comer, los dos salieron al bosque a buscar las cosas de Kane. El humano se puso su chaleco, cargo su rifle y siguió a Zecora fuera dispuesto a buscar sus cosas. Mientras caminaban por el bosque Kane parcia paranoico viendo a todas partes preocupado.

- No te preocupes, se repeler a todo lo que hay en el bosque, no pasara nada, no creo que ocupes tu... ¿qué es esa cosa? - dijo Zecora tratando de calmar a Kane.

- Es un rifle, un arma humana muy peligrosa - dijo Kane aun paranoico.

- ¿Y por qué? no se que pueda hacer, para mí se ve como un garrote - dijo desconcertada Zecora.

- Bueno, cuando presiono este gatillo - Kane señalo el gatillo del rifle -, una pequeña bala de metal como esta - Kane saco una bala - sale disparada a mas de 1000 km/h y atraviesa lo que esté en su camino, y lo puedo hacer seguido varias veces hasta que se acaben las balas del arma, a esta le caben 7 balas - dijo Kane distraído de su paranoia por la explicación.

- Pues parece bastante peligrosa, ¿por cosas así ocurrió el conflicto? - pregunto Zecora.

- No, de hecho fue por armas de destrucción ma...- Kane fue interrumpido por unos lobos de madera que les gruñían y parecían listos para atacar, Kane les apunto con su arma.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada - dijo Zecora sacando un polvo verdoso y soplándolo hacia los lobos que de inmediato se fueron corriendo - ahora sí, ¿qué decías? - pregunto Zecora esperando que el humano terminara lo que estaba diciendo.

- Oh, nada, ¿qué les echaste? - Dijo rápido Kane que se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y para no asustar a Zecora decidió omitirlo.

- Mmh, es solo un polvo especial, a los lobos les molesta mucho el olor y mejor se van - dijo Zecora de mala gana, pues quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir el humano.

- Bueno, eso es interesan... Oh, mira la cueva, ahí esta mi remolque, pero los arboles no dejan pasar...ah, ya se, espera aquí.- dijo Kane, que se dirigió a su remolque y saco una sierra eléctrica de cadena.

- ¿Eso es alguna clase de sierra? - pregunto Zecora intrigada por lo que tenía el humano.

- sí, solo observa - Kane encendió la sierra y empezó a talar unos árboles y con la herramienta le tomo poco tiempo abrir un espacio para que su remolque pasara.

- Listo, ahora solo tengo que encontrar la forma de llevarlo, esta cosa pesa mucho - dijo Kane mientras guardaba su sierra en el remolque.

- Valla, eso fue...rápido, ¿cómo haces que giren así los dientes? - pregunto intrigada Zecora.

- Tiene un motor dentro que hace girar los dientes, es...amm... como lo que hace girar las ruedas del tren, pero más pequeño y funciona con electricidad - respondió Kane empujando con dificultad su remolque.

- ...bueno, creo que se cómo ayudarte con eso - dijo Zecora mirando hacia el bosque, después silbo fuertemente y a lo lejos se escucho un rugido.

Tras unos segundos, del bosque salió volando un enorme león, pero tenía grandes alas de murciélago y la cola de un escorpión. La bestia aterrizó junto a Zecora y se le lanzo encima, Kane estuvo por dispararle pero luego noto que en realidad estaba lamiendo amablemente a Zecora.

- Ou, aun eres un pequeño gatito ¿verdad? - le decía Zecora cariñosamente a la bestia.

- ¿qué es esa cosa?! - Le pregunto exaltado Kane.

- Es una manticora, la encontré cuando era solo un cachorro y hemos sido amigos desde entonces - decía La cebra mientras le rascaba la panza a la manticora - creo que ella puede llevar tu carreta, es muy fuerte - dijo Zecora solucionando el dilema de Kane.

- M..muy bien, entonces deja le hago algo para que pueda jalar el remolque - dijo aun impactado Kane.

Kane abrió su remolque, saco una cinta de medir y un tanto nervioso, le tomo unas medidas a la manticora, después saco unas tiras de cuero y las empezó a unir con remaches. Al final había hecho un chaleco de cuero que unió con unas cuerdas al remolque. Después Zecora le puso el chaleco a su peculiar mascota y emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la casa de la cebra.

- Y ¿qué tanto llevas aquí?, parecen muchas cosas. - Pregunto Zecora intentando iniciar una conversación.

- Son componentes y piezas que aun servían de mi laboratorio, creo que las podre usar para algo luego, también tengo ropas, provisiones y... mas armas... si este bosque es tan peligroso como los letreros en la entrada lo decían, las necesitaré, pero ahora que lo pienso, porque le temen tanto? debe haber algo más que criaturas salvajes si había tantas advertencias - dijo Kane

- Pues no veo porque, yo nunca he necesitado armas para vivir aquí, y lo que les ocurre a los ponies es que ven a este bosque como un sitio antinatural porque "las nubes se mueven solas y los animales se cuidan ellos mismos", al menos eso dijeron unas amigas mías- respondió Zecora.

-Eso suena de lo más normal para mi, creo que los ponies en general son muy exagerados... no te ofendas amiga pony - le dijo Kane a Zecora intentando romper la tención sobre las armas.

- yo no soy un pony, soy una cebra, vengo de una tierra lejana - aclaro Zecora.

- Bueno, eso es confuso, pero da igual, eso no quita que los ponies sobreactúan - dijo Kane ahora como broma.

- Dímelo a mí, la primera vez que me vieron pensaban que era una bruja que hacia maldiciones y la broma venenosa no ayudo - decía Zecora riendo - pero bueno, cuando vino una pequeña potra...- Zecora le conto a Kane lo que paso con Apple Bloom y las mane 6.

- Wow, eso fue... ¿curioso?, ¿enserio se encogió? - pregunto con gracia Kane.

- Si, como te dije, la broma venenosa siempre tiene efectos impredecibles - le respondió Zecora aun con risa.

así platicaron por unos minutos hasta que llegaron al hogar de Zecora.

- Muchas gracias Katjie, nos ayudaste mucho - le dijo Zecora a la manticora mientas le echaba un pez a la boca, tras eso la manticora se fue volando - supongo que tienes que desempacar, yo tengo unos encargos de pócimas que hacer, nos vemos ms tarde - le dijo Zecora a Kane entrando a la casa.

- Oye, una cosa mas...mira...esta muy bien comer vegetales y ensaladas, pero yo necesito proteínas de la carne, ¿habrá algún problema si cazo uno o dos animales para comer? - pregunto Kane a Zecora nervioso y forzando una sonrisa.

- Pues no me agrada mucho la idea, pero incluso mi Katjie debe cazar para comer, mientras no salgas del bosque no habrá problemas. - dijo la cebra seriamente y luego entro a su casa.

Kane solo bajo su mochila de provisiones y la puso cerca de lo que por ahora era su cama, tomo su máscara y se la puso, después fue de nuevo a su remolque y tomo un rifle de caza, acto seguido se aventuro al bosque para cazar.

Un par de horas después, Kane regreso con un jabalí salvaje y unos conejos. Estuvo un par de horas limpiando a los animales de las partes que no usaría y las enterró, uso parte del cerdo para hacer carne seca y lo demás lo aso en una hoguera, a los conejos por su parte, los hizo en estofado y las pieles las puso a curtir para darles un uso cuando las necesitara.

Así pasaron los días, Kane ayudaba a Zecora a recolectar plantas, a veces salía a cazar y comenzó a llevarse muy bien con Katjie, yendo incluso a cazar juntos algunas veces. Cuando llegaba algún pony a ver a Zecora, Kane se ocultaba para no causar problemas. Kane le fabricó un centrifugador eléctrico a Zecora conectado a una batería solar, un microscopio y muchas otras maquinas que le servirían en sus pociones y le conto lo que sabía sobre la ciencia química de los humanos. Zecora por su parte le enseño a Kane a sobrevivir en el bosque en que se encontraban y le dijo de los lugares más peligrosos que tenía el bosque y como evitarlos. Kane incluso le conto a Zecora que cada vez que dormía tenia pesadillas relacionadas con la guerra y la cebra, como siempre, tuvo una solución y con unas pócimas y técnicas de relajación logro apaciguar los sueños del humano.

Tras unas semanas viviendo con Zecora Kane se sentía como en casa y le encantaba ayudar a Zecora con sus pociones.

- Sabes Zecora, quiero conocer ponyville, e estado escuchando a los ponies que te visitan y parece un lugar agradable , hoy en la noche iré a verlo a escondidas, tengo curiosidad por ver ese pueblito. - Le dijo Kane emocionado a Zecora.

- Se que iras aunque te diga que no, pero ten mucho cuidado, no quiero que te pase lo que en Appleloosa - Le respondió la cebra preocupada

- No te preocupes, aun recuerdo las lecciones de sigilo de la escuela militar - respondió presumiendo Kane.

- Esta bien, señor sigiloso, solo ten cuidado - le dijo Zecora con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Lo tendré jaja - dijo felizmente Kane.

Esa tarde llovió y al ser noche hacía frio, por lo que ningún poni quedo fuera de su casa. Kane pudo entrar a ponyville sin ser visto, con su traje negro y su mascara era aun mas difícil verlo en la oscuridad, caminó entre charcos de agua y le dio unas vueltas al pueblo con cuidado de no ser visto, por las ventanas de las casas reconoció a algunos ponies que visitaban a Zecora a veces pero se distrajo un poco y no vio a una pegaso azul que salió de la biblioteca, esta casi vio a Kane pero este logró ocultarse entre unos barriles, la pegaso se fue dando piruetas y Kane se dio cuenta que era hora de volver al bosque, tapó las huellas en la entrada del bosque y fue a la casa de Zecora, cuando llego, ella ya estaba dormida así que decidió hacer lo mismo, se preparo un te especial para sus pesadillas, hizo unos ejercicios de respiración y se acostó a dormir en su ahora expandida cama.

**En la mañana, ponyville:**

Una unicornio azul cian se mostraba muy emocionada mientras le gritaba a su amiga.

- Bonbon, Bonbon, Bonbon, Bonbon... mira...esto - le dijo eufórica la unicornio a una pony de tierra que llamo Bonbon.

- ¿Qué? ¿qué es eso Lyra? - le pregunto Bonbon a la unicornio.

- una huella- Dijo aun eufórica Lyra

- ¿una huella de casco? ese es el casco más raro que he visto - dijo Bonbon desconcertada.

- No una huella de casco tontita, una huella de zapato... como un zapato...en los pies de.. un humano- dijo muy emocionada Lyra

- Ya vas a empezar con eso ¿segura de que un pony no tiro algo ahí y quedo esa forma?- Le respondió exceptiva Bonbon.

- Deja de romper mis sueños!- le dijo irritada Lyra a Bonbon.(_**1**_)

**En el bosque Everfree:**

Kane despertó muy relajado y se encontró con Zecora ya despierta.

- Oh, al fin despiertas, como te fue en ponyville? - le pregunto Zecora a Kane.

- Muy bien, camine por la plaza, el mercado y otras partes, vi a varios amigos tuyos en sus casas, ese lugar parece muy agradable, espero poder ir algún día - Kane omitió la parte en que casi lo descubren para no preocupar a su amiga.

- Que bueno que te fue bien, tengo unas amigas que no juzgan, si te parece podría presentártelas - Dijo Zecora con mirada alegre a Kane.

- Te refieres a Twilight y a sus amigas?, eso sería Genial - le respondió Kane muy alegre - tal vez ellas me ayuden a encajar - dijo con esperanza Kane, después fue con Zecora que tenía ya el desayuno servido y comieron juntos.

-Oye Zecora, - Dijo Kane tras terminar el desayuno- se me termino la carne e iré de caza, ¿necesitas que traiga algo en especifico?- Terminó.

- Sabes que no suelo pedirte esto pero...¿podrías traer un ciervo?, ocupo polvo de su cornamenta para una pócima - le pidió Zecora a Kane un tanto nerviosa.

- No te pongas así, aquí igual los ciervos no duran mucho, te traeré uno - Kane trato de calmar a Zecora.

Kane había adaptado los lentes de su máscara para poder ver a distancia y en la oscuridad, así que siempre que salía de caza se la ponía y seguía usando el mismo rifle de siempre a pesar de tener otras armas en su remolque.  
Estuvo por un par de horas buscando un ciervo hasta que encontró uno, pero este empezó a correr y Kane lo siguió pues los ciervos no eran comunes en el bosque. Tras mucho tiempo persiguiéndolo Kane al fin lo encontró quieto.

- Ahí estas, por tu culpa me perdí y no estoy seguro de donde estoy, pero ya... te tengo...- susurro Kane para sí mismo mientras presionaba el gatillo de su rifle y veía a lo lejos caer al ciervo.

**Horas antes en las afueras de ponyville:**

Aquella era una mañana como cualquiera en ponyville, Fluttershy ya se encontraba despierta y alimentando a sus animales.

Tras terminar con el alimento de todos sus amigos animales, Fluttershy se disponía a ir a desayunar, pero algo la detuvo. A lo lejos justo saliendo del bosque Everfree se podía ver un hermoso ciervo que presumía su cornamenta con orgullo, deslumbrada por la belleza del animal la pegaso decidió acercarse para apreciarlo mejor, tomo una bolsa de comida y voló hasta donde estaba el ciervo.

- Hola... no te asustes, no te are daño... ten, come un poco de esta hierva, seguro que te gustara - dijo Fluttershy con esa mirada tan amable que la caracterizaba.

El ciervo, con una mirada tranquila y un gesto de aprobación se acerca a Fluttershy quien lo recibe con una gran sonrisa. La pegaso estaba maravillada por ese animal, todo iba tan bien que la pegaso ni siquiera recordaba que no había desayunado, pero eso poco importaba ya que casi nunca podía ver a criaturas así salir del bosque.

- ..te tengo... - susurro una voz casi inaudible en el bosque. Acto seguido una explosión se escucho a lo lejos...

De un momento a otro algunas gotas de sangre salpicaron a la pegaso, Fluttershy quedo en shock al ver a esa hermosa criatura ser derribada por lo que parecía una flecha cavada en su cráneo...pero no había flecha, solo una perforación, como si algo muy pequeño hubiera atravesado al animal dejando su cuerpo sin vida en el suelo. De pronto de los arbustos salió una extraña figura bípeda, Fluttershy no era capaz de reconocer que era criatura, el shock solo le permitía ver una sombra que avanzaba en dos extremidades, cuando se acerco lo suficiente, la pegaso lo pudo ver bien, tenia ojos redondos totalmente negros y una cara alargada con lo que parecía una boca redonda y en una de sus patas delanteras sostenía una especie de garrote de madera retorcida con un metal incrustado que dejaba salir humo por la punta.. Ya frente a Fluttershy este extraño ser puso su otra pata delantera en la cara de la pegaso que solo sintió un trapo húmedo en su cara antes de escuchar "duerme" y caer en un profundo sueño...

Continuara...

* * *

Wow, ya va el capitulo 5, corregí la forma de describir los objetos y le di mas diálogos a los personajes, ya hable un poco de historia, ¿qué les pareció?, esperen mas referencias a la historia humana en futuros capítulos. También supe donde poner el "trailer" que hice de esta historia. Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, y pienso seguir con capítulos largos. Como siempre les pido de la manera más atenta dejar sus reviews, esa es mi manera de saber si les gusta la historia, recuerden que acepto critica constructiva y destructiva, cualquier duda se las respondo en mi ask, que pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Me despido por ahora y les mando un brohoof a todos los lectores.

* * *

Glosario de referencias:

(_**1**_).- _Lyra Finds a Blob on the Floor_/ animación hecha por ICanSeeYourShed para youtube.


	6. Obsesión

El ultimo en pie  
Capitulo 6: Obsesión

* * *

Kane apenas podía ver al ciervo entre las plantas, pero eso no le impidió ponerlo en mira con su rifle. Cuando estaba seguro de acertar el tiro, jalo del gatillo y solo vio al ciervo caer a lo lejos, después se acerco lentamente, conforme se acercaba podía notar que el ciervo se encontraba justo a la salida del bosque y frente a él..." Oh...no" pensó Kane cuando vio a una pegaso amarilla con una larga melena rosa frente al cadáver del ciervo, Kane la reconoció, era una amiga de Zecora, Flubesi o algo así, solo la había visto en muy pocas ocasiones, pero había dos cosas que Kane con verla esas veces pudo notar; era una pony con muchos miedos y amaba a los animales lo suficiente como para enfrentarlos y ahora Kane le había volado la cabeza a un ciervo frente a ella... La pobre pegaso quedo tan impactada que simplemente no pudo reaccionar, en su rostro solo se veía una expresión de profunda tristeza y preocupación, el shock era mucho para la pobre pony. Kane no sabía qué hacer, eso no se suponía que debería pasar, solo veía a todas partes tratando de pensar una solución y recordó una pequeña botella de metal que había decidido cargar con sigo.

**Recuerdo:**

_- Acepto que ocupes comer carne y por eso caces animales, pero me preocupa que sufran mucho- dijo preocupada Zecora_

_- Mira, si te hace sentir mejor, cuando algún animal caiga en mis trampas, antes de matarlo lo pondré a dormir con esto - dijo Kane mostrando un frasco de vidrio con un liquido adentro - respirar esto te duerme más rápido que un sermón de Tulia - le dijo Kane a Zecora intentando calmar sus inquietudes._

_- Twilight - corrigió Zecora._

_- Como sea, no negaras que puede ser bastante aburrida, el punto es que los puedo noquear sin lastimarlos - le dijo Kane burlándose._

_-...esto de cazar sigue sin gustarme...solo evítales el dolor - Dijo Zecora seriamente._

_- No te preocupes, evitare lo mas posible que sufran...- Kane fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta de la casa - ups, yo me voy- dijo Kane mientras corría hacia una ventana en la parte trasera de la casa y saltaba por ella._

**Fin del recuerdo. **

Sin una mejor idea, Kane corto un pedazo de su camiseta y lo remojo en el contenido de la botella, después se acerco a la pegaso y ya frente a ella, le puso el trapo empapado en la sustancia en su cara, en pocos segundos la pony estaba dormida bajo el efecto de ese liquido. Kane llevo en brazos a la pony hasta la que parecía ser su casa, la puso en la cama, y le limpio las salpicaduras de sangre. Un conejo blanco quiso defender a la pony pero Kane lo aparto con una leve patada. Tras dejar a la pony en su casa, arreglo un par de cosas ahí y luego regresó al bosque, arrastro al ciervo al interior del bosque y limpio el lugar donde murió de modo que no quedaron restos del animal en el suelo o en las plantas de alrededor, después fue donde el cadáver y con madera de los árboles y algunas cosas que llevaba consigo fabricó una base con ruedas para llevar el cuerpo del animal y regresó con Zecora.

**En la tarde, Casa de Fluttershy: **

Fluttershy no podía moverse, su cuerpo yacía inmóvil frente al ser que se acercaba poco a poco, la criatura se postró frente a la pegaso y la tomo por la cara con su garra, Fluttershy estaba aterrada... pero en ese momento, ante los vacios ojos de la aterradora bestia... Fluttershy despertó en su cama llorando. La pegaso estaba muy desconcertada, no recordaba haberse dormido durante el día, pero lamentaba haberlo hecho, pues la figura en su sueño no salía de su cabeza y le seguía aterrando, pero la pony salió de su aterrador pensamiento gracias a un conejito blanco que se le acerco y le dio un abrazo tiernamente y se acurruco en la pegaso con una amable sonrisa.

- Gracias Angel, necesito un abrazo - le dijo Fluttershy al conejo devolviéndole el abrazo.

De pronto Angel se separo de la pony y se alejo un poco, luego regreso con una foto de las Mane 6 que puso frente a Fluttershy.

- Oh, tienes razón Angel, no puedo quedarme aquí pensando en malos sueños, quedé de verme con las demás en sugarcube corner - Fluttershy se levanto de su cama y fue a darle alimento a sus animales.  
Cuando la pegaso llego con sus mascotas, todos tenían su comida ya, Fluttershy no recordaba haberles dado de comer después de la mañana, pero no se preocupo, últimamente había estado olvidando algunas cosas por el cansancio de un duro trabajo que hizo cuidando a las mascotas de un pony cirquero que paso por ponyville. Como sus animales ya tenían alimento, mejor fue a cepillarse la melena, se lavó los dientes y se preparo para salir con sus amigas. Pero aun había algo que le molestaba, durante todo el tiempo no pudo dejar de pensar en el monstruo.

**Más tarde, ponyville, sugarcube corner:**

- Fluttershy, tardaste mucho - dijo un tanto molesta Rainbowdash

- Déjala en paz Rainbow, tu acabas de llegar, no le agás caso querida, recién llegamos todas - dijo Rarity defendiendo a Fluttershy.

- Oh vamos, solo juego con Fluttershy - dijo La pegaso azul riendo y abrazando amigablemente a Fluttershy.

- ¡Llegaron los pasteles! - grito emocionada Pinkie Pie empujando un carrito con muchos pasteles, cupcakes y otros postres - los pasteles son deliciosos, ¿no les gustan los pasteles?, me encantan los pasteles, porque son tan dulces, tan ricos tan suaves...- Pinkie siguió por varios minutos hablando del sabor de los pasteles, hasta que decidió comer uno y otro y otro...y otro. Paso el tiempo y las mane 6 seguían charlando y pasándola bien, pero Fluttershy no podía quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza y se notaba su nerviosismo.

- Fluttershy, ¿estás bien?, estas más nerviosa que de costumbre - le dijo Twilight a la pegaso.

- e..es que... antes de venir tome una siesta y tuve una pesadilla con un monstruo... - decía tímidamente Fluttershy - yo estaba en el bosque viendo a un ciervo y... del bosque... salió un monstruo y... el ciervo ya no estaba...e...el monstruo se acerco a mí, y me tomo con su garra, y luego me desperté...- termino Fluttershy casi llorando.

- Tranquila querida, solo fue un sueño - le decía Rarity abrazándola.

- Si dulzura, no te preocupes, todas estamos contigo ahora.- Dijo Applejack poniendo su casco en el hombro de Fluttershy.

Mientras tanto, una unicornio que también estaba en el restaurante escucho a Fluttershy y comenzó a prestarles mucha atención.

- e...es que...lo que pasa es..que no estoy segura si fue un sueño... lo recuerdo demasiado bien, sus piernas, su piel llena de extrañas bolsas con cosas raras en ellas, sus garras, y sus ojos, esos ojos sin vida... eran horribles...y todo está muy confuso, yo no recuerdo cuando me dormí, ni recuerdo que paso después de darle desayuno a mis animales, solo me desperté y ya no sé si fue un sueño o no...- termino Fluttershy llorando siendo consolada por sus amigas.

- No te preocupes Flutty, nosotras te protegemos de todo, siempre estaremos aquí contigo - le dijo Rainbowdash a Fluttershy uniéndose al abrazo de todas.

- Vamos, no estés triste, siempre hay que sonreír, aquí todas somos tus amigas y siempre te vamos a ayudar porque somos tus amigas y las amigas se ayudan - dijo mostrando una sonrisa Pinkie pie.

- Nosotras siempre estaremos a tu lado protegiéndote, somos tus mejores amigas, siempre estaremos contigo - le dijo Twilight consolándola.

- Espera, ¿dijiste que iba en dos patas y tenia bolsas en su piel?¿no habrá sido de casualidad ropa que cubría todo su cuerpo? - se acerco una unicornio de cuero turquesa, melena del mismo color con una franja blanca y una lira por cutiemark.

- Pu..pues no sé, tal..vez... - intento responder Fluttershy

- ¿En que bosque lo viste?¿fue el bosque Everfree?¿regreso al bosque?¿qué paso después? - preguntaba esa unicornio muy emocionada y Fluttershy solo asintió a las primeras preguntas, pero no pudo responder las otras.

- Oye, ya déjala, tuvo una fea experiencia y tu no lo estas mejorando - le grito Rainbowdash mientras sus amigas trataban de calmar a Fluttershy.

- Lyra, otra vez estas molestando ponies con eso?, lo lamento mucho, ella suele ser algo... "especial" cuando habla con otras ponies - dijo una pony de tierra de cuero color crema, con melena azul marino con una franja rosa y tres dulces como cutiemark.

- Oh, por favor Bonbon, no lo ves , primero la huella y ahora Fluttershy lo ve en el bosque, tengo que ir a bus...- Lyra fue interrumpida.

- Mira, mejor seguimos con esto en otra parte, los ponis se nos quedan mirando... lamento el comportamiento de Lyra y sé que ella también, nosotros a nos vamos- dijo Bonbon despidiendo se de las mane 6.

- Mmh, está bien, pero que deje en paz a Fluttershy, eso le afecto mucho - dijo Rainbow protegiendo a Fluttershy.

- No te preocupes, no dejare que vuelva a pasar, adiós - se despidió Bonbon.

- Adiós, perdón si las moleste - dijo poco convencida Lyra.

- Está bien, adiós.- termino Rainbowdash regresando a consolar a su amiga.

**En la noche, casa de Bonbon y Lyra:**

-...NO! no iras al bosque Everfree solo por una tonta leyenda que es solo eso, una leyenda! - Le gritaba Bonbon Lyra con tono de reprimenda.

- Oooh, por favor Bonbon, no puedes negar las pruebas, se nota que un humano está por aquí y es mi deber encontrarlo - refutaba muy convencida Lyra.

- Una huella y un sueño de una pony no son pruebas, son solo cosas que pasan, no puedes basarte en cosas así, además no dejare que entres a ese bosque a buscar una criatura que ni siquiera existe! -seguía diciendo enojada Bonbon.

- ¿De que mas podría ser esa huella, no viste su forma o qué?, solo piénsalo y veras que todo concuerda, los humanos realmente existieron y su cultura se ve proyectada en todos los aspectos de... - Lyra fue interrumpida por Bonbon.

- Ya basta!, no puedo seguir hablando de eso, no iras al bosque y eso es todo, yo me voy a dormir, mañana empieza mi nuevo trabajo y tengo que estar descansada, si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación.- y eso fue lo último que dijo Bonbon antes de irse a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Por qué no quieres entender?, yo solo quiero descubrir la verdad...- dijo con tono triste para sí misma Lyra y se fue a su habitación.

Ya en su habitación, Lyra se acostó y se puso a observar su pared, estaba llena de hojas de papel con dibujos de diferentes artilugios humanos, pero en especial haba muchos dibujos de manos en distintas posiciones y realizando diversas actividades y un estante lleno de libros sobre leyendas, mitos, especies extintas, historia antigua y temas relacionados y muchos intentos de replicar aparatos simples a escala.

- Se que eres real y te encontrare, lo juro - dijo al aire Lyra.

A la mañana siguiente, Bonbon y Lyra casi no cruzaron palabras, Bonbon se fue a su nuevo trabajo en sugarcube corner y Lyra le dijo que ella tendría una presentación fuera de la ciudad y que regresaría tarde, pero cuando Bonbon ya no estaba, Lyra fue a su habitación y tomo su alforja que ya tenía lo que ocupaba adentro y se encamino al lugar donde su compañera le había prohibido ir, el aterrador y antinatural bosque Everfree.

De camino al bosque, Lyra paso por la casa de Fluttershy, pero dentro vio a sus amigas con ella aun calmándola y mejor decidió no molestarla y se fue directo a cumplir su misión.  
Desde que estaba en la entrada del bosque, Lyra empezó su búsqueda, usando una lupa y un pequeño cepillo se puso a revisar la tierra y lo que pudo del camino de entrada, pero no pudo encontrar nada raro, mas en su interior la pony sentía que lo encontraría tarde o temprano y decidió encaminarse al interior del bosque lejos del camino, pues creyó que si aquel ser quería estar oculto, evitaría los caminos. La pony siguió por el bosque en su búsqueda mirando cada detalle que podía esperando encontrar una pista y así pasaron un par de horas y Lyra apunto en su libreta todo lo que le pareció sospechoso, lo que pudo notar fueron más huellas como la del pueblo, pero esas parecían muy viejas porque se estaban borrando, también en algunos arboles había unas extrañas perforaciones bastante profundas, incluso un árbol había sido atravesado por completo.

"No sé porque le temen tanto a este lugar, aquí no hay nada malo, incluso tiene su belleza de cierto modo" pensó la unicornio justo antes de notar algo moviéndose a lo lejos.

Lyra decidió ver de qué se trataba, y pudo ver entre las hojas de un arbusto un ser que parecía estar sobre dos patas cerca de un árbol, en su emoción, la pony salto del arbusto gritando "AHA!" pero lo que vio no era un humano, era un lobo de madera que buscaba una presa en el árbol y la encontró pero justo detrás. Solo ver a la bestia, la unicornio salió al galope a toda velocidad escapando, pues conocía la reputación de los lobos de madera, que se decía eran cazadores sádicos. La pony galopaba tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, pero no fue suficiente, el lobo logro embestirla contra un árbol y Lyra se lastimo seriamente, poco antes de recuperarse del golpe, el lobo atrapo a Lyra y se encontraba a punto de morderla, pero la unicornio uso su magia para derribar una rama de árbol a medio caer de modo que golpeara al lobo que se deshizo en muchas ramitas de árbol y otras piezas de madera, Lyra no lo pensó dos veces para aprovechar la oportunidad y regresar galopando por donde llegó, pero detrás de ella el lobo se reconstruyo y continuo siguiéndola, después de una larga persecución, Lyra estaba cansada pero a lo lejos vio a un jabalí acercarse a un árbol y ser lanzado por los aires por el mismo, Lyra corrió hacia el árbol, que también intento darle pero logro esquivarlo, el lobo que la seguía no tuvo tanta suerte y fue destrozado por el árbol. "_¿uno de los famosos Robles knock out? valla, sí que parece peligroso_" pensó Lyra tras ver al roble destrozar al lobo como si no fuera nada. Lyra estaba decidida a encontrar lo que buscaba, pero eso había sido mucho para un día y decidió regresar a casa ya. Para cuando llegó a su casa, ya era de noche y Bonbon estaba cenando, Lyra uso su magia para meter su alforja por la ventana de su habitación y sacar el estuche con su lira. Ya con lo que se suponía que se había llevado a su viaje, entró en casa.

Lyra abrió la puerta con cuidado e intento ir a su cuarto en silencio pero fue escuchada.

- Oh, ya llegaste, ¿cómo te fue en la presentación? - pregunto Bonbon desde la cocina

- Pues...bien, toque esa nueva canción y le gusto mucho a los ponies...amm...estoy cansada, me voy a dar un baño y me voy a dormir...- dijo un tanto nerviosa.

- Esta bien, que pases dulces sueños - dijo Bonbon que no noto la preocupación de su amiga.

- gracias, buenas noches - dijo Lyra con alivio al no ser descubierta, después subió a su habitación, dejo su estuche y fue a darse un baño. En la bañera, Lyra pudo relajarse y pensar en lo que había visto en el bosque. Con su magia mantenía la libreta flotando delante suyo.

" Estoy segura de que esas eran huellas borradas, no creo que algún otro animal deje agujeros así en el suelo, también esas perforaciones en los arboles, no creo que las dejen termitas o algún otro insecto, mañana seguiré buscando, por ahora me voy a dormir" pensó Lyra antes de salir de la bañera e irse a la cama.

En la mañana, Lyra repitió su rotuna de el día anterior, esperó a que su compañera se fuera y tomo su alforja para encaminarse al bosque. Esta vez no entro por el camino, prefirió alejarse un poco y busco otro lugar por donde acceder al bosque, eso le tomo unos minutos porque casi toda la orilla del bosque tenía muchos árboles muy cercanos unos de otros y no se podía cruzar, era como si hubiera una pared de vegetación que le impedía el paso. Justo cuando iba a regresar al camino, vio una zona que solo tenia vegetación baja y pudo acceder. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar la entrada y para su sorpresa encontró justo lo que buscaba, los arboles no tenían la corteza completa, las plantas estaban recortadas, la tierra estaba suelta y en un árbol estaba uno de esos agujeros que encontró la vez pasada pero se notaba como de este habían extraído algo, Lyra estaba emocionada, creía haber encontrado la entrada por la que su objetivo cruzaba. Lyra se adentro en el bosque esperando encontrar más pruebas, pero no tuvo suerte, revisó arboles, hojas del suelo y hasta nidos de algunos animales pero no encontró nada, pasaron horas y aun así no encontraba nada, dio muchas vueltas y no pudo ver siquiera restos de huellas o mas agujeros en arboles, nada que le sirviera. Lyra pensó que no encontraría nada, hasta que escucho una explosión a lo lejos y al instante corrió a ver que fue, "_seguro lo encontré, seguro lo encontré_" pensaba emocionada, pero no pudo llegar hasta el origen de la explosión, pues pudo ver entre los arboles a una manticora que se encontraba rondando por ese lugar, la bestia comenzó a olfatear el aire y lanzo un rugido en dirección de la pony, que al darse cuenta de que la bestia la detecto regreso corriendo, ya había caminado mucho así que le tomaría mucho salir del bosque, lo que Lyra hizo fue saltar a una vieja guarida de algún animal y esperar a que pasara la manticora, pero nunca paso, por lo que la pony aun con miedo decidió intentar llegar a la entrada del bosque, salió lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió a toda velocidad para salvarse. Lyra pensó que sería perseguida y devorada, pero cuando llego a la entrada se dio cuenta de que no la había seguido, Lyra estaba cansada así que mejor regreso a su casa y volvería al día siguiente.

Lyra llego a casa en la tarde, con su magia metió su alforja por su ventana y entro a casa para contarle a Bonbon su larga aventura con el perro de su tía y todo lo que jugó en el parque con él. Bonbon cayó por completo y aunque a Lyra no le gustaba mentirle, no quería que se enojara por estar yendo al bosque. El resto de la tarde paso con normalidad, en la noche Lyra tomo un baño y pensó en sus hallazgos al entrar al bosque y sobre la explosión, después del baño se fue a dormir esperando el siguiente día.

Al día siguiente ocurrió lo mismo que las otras dos veces, Lyra espero a que Bonbon se fuera, fue al bosque y comenzó su búsqueda, pero esta vez no presto atención a detalles, fue directo hacia donde fue la explosión, poco antes de llegar se fijo con cuidado y la manticora ya no estaba ahí, así que se acerco y lo que vio le revolvió el estomago, vio los restos del cadáver de un jabalí salvaje, Lyra casi se vomita pero se aguanto para poder ver el cadáver, la cabeza no estaba pero en los huesos que quedaban se notaban rasguños y mordidas, por lo que Lyra culpo a la manticora, ahora ni los arboles ni el suelo le decían nada a Lyra, la bestia había hecho un desastre con todo. Lyra se desanimo pues en lugar de lo que buscaba solo encontró restos de la cena de una manticora. La unicornio se dispuso a enterrar el cadáver del animal pero otros tres jabalíes salieron del bosque y la vieron con mucha rabia culpándola. Uno de los jabalíes gruño con mucha fuerza y acto seguido todos arremetieron contra la pony, Lyra huyo galopando con toda su fuerza y le funciono por unos minutos pero de repente uno de los jabalíes la embistió por un lado derribándola y cuando estaba por levantarse otro la golpeo lanzándola hacia atrás, el ultimo se lanzo sobre ella y estuvo apunto de herirla con su colmillo pero un fuerte rugido se escucho en el aire y el animal fue capturado por la manticora que mato a su compañero, en ese momento los otros jabalíes huyeron despavoridos del lugar. Lyra, con dificultades para moverse, se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo y solo escuchaba los chillidos de dolor de los jabalíes siendo devorados.

A Lyra le tomo un par de horas salir del bosque y regresar a su casa, dejo su alforja en su habitación por la ventana y entro a la casa. Encontró a Bonbon comiendo en la cocina.

- Ho..hola, ya llegue, estaré en m..mi cuarto...- dijo Bonbon muy cansada y aun asustada por lo que le paso.

- oye, suenas preocupada - dijo Bonbon saliendo de la cocina - ¿te ocurre algo?...LYRA!..¿estás bien?¿Qué te paso?!, ¿por qué estas así? - pregunto asustada Bonbon al ver a su compañera con golpes, tierra encima y restos de plantas en su melena.

- ... Amm... es que...amm...yo...este...fui perseguida por perros en el parque...- respondió Lyra bastante nerviosa y forzando una sonrisa.

- mmh...¿enserio?... yo creo que me estas ocultando algo - dijo con desconfianza Bonbon.

- No no... ¿cómo crees?...yo no te ocultaría nada...- decía aun nerviosa la unicornio y viento en todas direcciones con los ojos.

- No mientas, fuiste al bosque a buscar a esa cosa ¿verdad?-decía Bonbon enojada - ¿acaso no vas a estar feliz hasta que te pase algo?¿no entiendes lo mucho que me preocupa que agás esas cosas?...LOS HUMANOS NO EXISTEN ACEPTALO- decía Bonbon pasando de enojo a preocupación.

- Bonbon... yo...-decía Lyra sintiéndose mal por su amiga.

- Lyra...prométeme que no volverás a ir al bosque a buscar a esa cosa..por nuestra amistad, promételo...por favor...- decía Bonbon con lagrimas en los ojos viendo fijamente a los de Lyra.

- Pero...Bonbon..yo no puedo... - trataba de decir Lyra entristecida.

- Es enserio Lyra... no quiero que te pase nada...eres como mi hermana no sé lo que haría si te pasase algo, solo promételo...no vuelvas ahí...por favor Lyra...por favor..- le dijo entre lagrimas Bonbon abrazándola.

- Esta bien Bonbon, no te quiero seguir preocupando así... no volveré al bosque a buscarlo...te lo prometo...- dijo Lyra resignada ante el sufrimiento de su mejor amiga - vamos Bonbon, vayamos a descansar - termino Lyra viendo a los ojos a su amiga.

Esa noche ambas durmieron en la misma cama abrazándose. A la mañana siguiente Lyra despertó y su amiga ya se había ido al trabajo, así que aprovecho el momento y fue por su alforja pero cuando llego por ella algo la detuvo, recordó su promesa y no quería fallarle a Bonbon, pero tenía que cumplir su misión...la unicornio no sabía qué hacer...

_(nota del autor: no imaginen clop, solo durmieron en la misma cama por lo emotivo de la situación)_

**Mas tarde, Bosque Everfree, Casa de Zecora:**

- Buen día Zecora, ¿cómo esta mi cebra favorita? - Dijo alegremente Kane.

- No me hables así, aun estoy enojada por lo que hiciste, dejaste muy mal a Fluttershy - le replico enojada Zecora.

**recuerdo:**

_- ¿Cómo fue posible que pasara eso?! - preguntaba enojada Zecora - yo te enseñe a saber cuándo te acercas al final del bosque-_

_- Estaba cansado, esos ciervos son difíciles de atrapar y...-Kane fue interrumpido._

_- ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?, Fluttershy es la pony mas sensible que conozco, quien sabe que le paso a su mente después de ver eso, es la segunda vez que le causas un trauma a un pony con tu sed de sangre.- dijo Zecora aun enojada._

_- Por favor no metas a Braeburn en esto, a él ya lo fui a ver y está bien, por lo que pude ver todo está perfecto - replico Kane._

_- ¿Perfecto? estuvo una semana en cama por lo que vio que hiciste, eres demasiado violento, por eso los lobos de madera te tratan como a competencia, no me extraña que ustedes se ex... - dijo Zecora pero se detuvo._

_- ¿Que nos extinguiéramos? que no te de pena decirlo, nos lo buscamos...solo somos bestias que buscan la destrucción de todo, eso dice tu libro ¿no es así? - dijo Kane seriamente._

_- No quería decir eso, sabes que no creo eso, es solo que tus métodos son bastante agresivos, solo me dijiste que la última vez que lo visitaste estaba en un edificio hablando de ti y los demás lo creyeron loco, pero nunca me dijiste como termino Braeburn- dijo Zecora intentando calmarse, ella sabía que la ira nubla el juicio y estaba muy enojada._

_- Pues ayer en la noche fui a visitar a Braeburn, pude hablar con él y ya está trabajando y ya no tiene pesadillas con la hidra y los sapos, por ahora está bien... - dijo Kane muy serio._

_- Me alegra oír eso...perdón por lo que dije, es solo que me exalte, tengo muy pocas amigas de verdad y me preocupo mucho por ellas, aun así habrá que hacer algo con Fluttershy, si recuerda todo puede que tenga problemas - dijo ya calmada Zecora._

_- No creo que recuerde todo, si es tan sensible tal vez su subconsciente reprima el recuerdo, al menos eso espero - dijo Kane también calmándose._

_- Ya veremos, mañana iré a verla para saber cómo esta todo, no creas que ya no estoy enojada, es solo que no quiero volver a perder el control, la ira nubla el juicio y yo estuve ciega por un momento - termino Zecora._

**Fin del recuerdo**

- Ooh, vamos, no puedes seguir enojada por eso, según ella fue solo un sueño ¿no es así?, no puede ser tan grave - respondió Kane que creía que lo que hizo se pasaría rápido.

- No es tan simple, Fluttershy es muy sensible, pueden pasar meses antes de que se sienta mejor, debiste ser más cuidadoso con lo que hacías - dijo aun enojada Zecora

- Me has repetido eso por días, ya te dije que tendré mas cuidado, ¿que se supone que haga?¿Ir a disculparme? sabes que no puedo hacer eso y ahora con mas razón dudo que me acepten - dijo Kane también un poco irritado, pero sintiéndose culpable.

- Pues al menos deja de cazar animales, ¿por qué no ser vegetariano?, tú mismo me dijiste que algunos humanos lo hacían, no tienes escusa, así no ocurrirán más incidentes - dijo con certeza Zecora.

- Uff...pues si lo pones así...¿sabes? aun vivo bajo tu techo, mientras este aquí respetare tus decisiones, pero te advierto que los vegetales no me llenan ni en sueños - dijo Kane regresando a su tono habitual.

- Bueno, yo me encargare de que te llenes, hoy comienzas, dale a Katjie la carne del jabalí, se la merece y ya no saldrás de cacería, también tendrás que desarmar las trampas, después de comer te acompañare a hacer todo, ahora hare una sopa, tu mientras trata de no traumar de por vida a nadie mientras. - dijo Zecora con tono de reprimenda pero bromeando a la vez.

- Esta bien, dejare la carne, no quiero afectar a un tercer pony...- dijo Kane cambiando su tono a seriedad.

- ¿Fuiste a verlo? - Pregunto Zecora.

- Si, ya está mejor, pero aun lo creen loco por defenderme cuando despertó, creo que en ese pueblo son demasiado intolerantes con todo, hace unas semanas que tienen problemas con unos búfalos porque al llegar tomaron sus tierras de estampida.- Dijo Kane aún serio.

- Se que lamentas lo de tu amigo pony, pero no trates de desviar el tema de tu reprimenda - dijo Zecora viendo con desaprobación a Kane.

- Bueno, tenía que intentarlo - dijo forzando una sonrisa Kane.

Mientras estaba la sopa, Zecora estuvo diciéndole a Kane como tendría que tratar a los animales de ahora en adelante y como seria su dieta.

"_No estás faltando a tu promesa, es solo una visita a una amiga que de casualidad vive en el bosque, si el tema sale a flote en una conversación es mera coincidencia..._" Pensaba Lyra tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que lo que hacía no estaba mal.  
"_Si eso, puras coincidencias además Bonbon no se enojará si le llevo su shampoo especial de flores, así es, si vine aquí es por una buena razón_"

Lyra se puso nerviosa poco antes de llegar a la casa de Zecora, así que camino muy despacio hasta la entrada y por los nervios abrió la puerta de golpe gritando.

- Hola Zecora, te quería preguntar al...go...abd...dibdu..- Lyra balbuceaba sin ningún sentido mientras sus ojos se iluminaban y una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujaba en su cara al ver dentro de la casa a Zecora sentada comiendo sopa de un plato y frente a ella, sosteniendo con una mano un plato y con otra una cuchara...estaba el más grande sueño de su vida al fin cumplido y completamente real...ya nadie le diría loca, finalmente conocería la verdad que no se encontraba en ningún libro, ya no volvería a escuchar a Bonbon decirle que no eran reales pues tras años de búsqueda al fin había encontrado...a un humano...

Continuara...

* * *

_**Capitulo 6, ya vamos más adelante, este cap me tomo un par de días mas subirlo porque estuve ocupado con la escuela, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, quise ponerle rimas a Zecora pero no pude estructurarlas y mejor no lo hice, pues no logre que las rimas sonaran inteligentes. Fuera de eso ahora deje un poco de fuera a Kane y me quise enfocar en los ponies, esperen mas sobre lo que le ocurrió a Braeburn en futuros capítulos y mucho sobre historia humana. Ahora los anuncios XD: Cualquier duda sobre la historia, incluyendo detalles sobre la raza humana o el conflicto, también lo que sucede con personajes o cualquier duda respecto a mi me las pueden hacer por mi ask, no tengo problema en responder cualquier cosa. No olviden dejar sus reviews, esa es mi forma de saber si les gustó y cualquier cosa que no les parezca díganmela por review, yo siempre le hago caso a lo que me dice la gente. Recuerden que yo acepto crítica constructiva y destructiva así que no se contengan con las criticas. Gracias por leer el fic, lo aprecio mucho, hasta luego.**_


	7. sueños hechos realidad

El ultimo en pie

Capitulo 7: sueños hechos realidad

* * *

Kane estaba un poco molesto por su nueva dieta, pero no quería molestar a Su única amiga así que se resigno a una dieta de plantas. Zecora había terminado su sopa y sirvió los platos en una mesa cerca de la hoguera.

- peculiar sabor, ¿de qué es esta sopa? - pregunto Kane para romper la tensión.

- pues tiene algas del rio, hongos y hiervas del bosque, es una receta que...- la cebra fue interrumpida por la puerta siendo azotada.

- Hola Zecora quería preguntarte al...go..abd...dibdu...- una unicornio de color turquesa había entrado sin aviso a la casa de Zecora gritando y después balbuceando sin sentido.

Kane primero se preocupo por ser perseguido por otra turba furiosa, pero después noto algo muy extraño, la unicornio no gritaba ni parecía asustada, solo se le veía impactada, pero después algo aun más extraño ocurrió, sus ojos se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, después de unos segundos se lanzo contra Kane dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras gritaba, el humano fue derribado y su sopa voló por los aires.

- ¡Lo sabía!, estas aquí y eres completamente real, puedo verte y tocarte y...oh tus manos - Lyra se lanzo eufórica hacia una de las manos de Kane y empezó a mover los dedos de Kane jugando y examinándolos - valla, no sabía que tenían tantas líneas en la palma- seguía hablando la unicornio.

- ¿Me devolverías mi man... - Kane quiso hablar pero fue interrumpido.

- yo soy Lyra, ¿cómo te llamas?¿de dónde eres?¿dónde vives?¿cómo es tener manos?, respóndeme, quiero saber todo de ti- dijo Lyra eufórica viendo directo a los ojos de Kane aun con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Espera...¿ sabes lo que soy? - Preguntó confundido Kane.

- Por supuesto, eres un humano, yo los he estudiado desde que leí sobre ustedes en un libro que encontré cuando era solo una potrilla, pero por favor cuéntame todo... vamos, vamos, quiero que me cuentes todo de los humanos, por favor cuéntamelo todo- terminó Lyra viendo fijamente a Kane.

- No tengo problema en charlar, pero esto es bastante incomodo - dijo Kane empujando levemente a Lyra.

- Uy, lo siento, deja me quito de encima - dijo Lyra moviéndose para que Kane se pudiera levantar.

- Bueno, ¿enserio quieres saber más de mi? - pregunto Kane extrañado.

- Claro que si, conocer la verdad sobre los humanos es uno de mis mas grandes sueños - dijo ilusionada Lyra.

Kane soltó una pequeña risa.

- Bueno, creo que podemos hablar comiendo un poco de sopa. Ven, acompáñanos, a mi me faltaran unos cuantos platos más para llenarme, así que tendremos tiempo mientras comes conmigo, claro, si a Zecora no le molesta - dijo Kane regresando a su actitud habitual.

- Esta bien, los amigos siempre son bienvenidos a mi mesa - dijo tranquilamente Zecora mientras servía otros dos platos de sopa.

Ya sentados en la mesa, empezaron a platicar.

- Bueno, respondiendo a tus preguntas, me llamo Kane Winchester y soy de una ciudad llamada "ciudad oeste", en un lugar llamado "el valle de las cuatro esquinas". Y sobre las manos...pues ¿cómo decirlo?, son cómodas, bastante útiles para hacer cosas, no sé qué decirte sobre eso, para mí son completamente normales - respondió Kane a Lyra.

- Es que me parecen fascinantes, parece que todo sería tan fácil con manos, seguramente puedes tocar muy bien el piano - dijo felizmente Lyra.

- Pues de hecho no, yo no sé tocar ningún instrumento, no soy mucho de escuchar música...espera, ¿tienen pianos?¿como los tocan? - pregunto Kane desconcertado

- Pues los tocan unicornios con su magia u otros ponies con la punta de sus cascos.

- Bueno...eso es interesante de cierto modo, al menos no los tocan pegasos con las alas - dijo Kane con tono relajado y un poco de burla.

- Oh, ahora que me acuerdo, ¿no viste a una pegaso amarilla hace unos días? - pregunto Lyra cuando recordó a Fluttershy.

Kane escupió sopa y tosió un poco.

- Amm...pues ejem...digamos que sí, pero mejor cambiemos de tema...es complicado - dijo un tanto nervioso Kane viendo hacia los lados.

- Oh, sí, note que no reaccionó muy bien, mejor te pregunto algo mas...amm...oh si, en un libro leí que ustedes viajan en carrosas con bestias dentro, ¿es cierto? - pregunto Lyra.

- Pues técnicamente si, pero ni son carrosas ni llevan bestias, esas carrosas se llaman automóviles y no tienen una bestia adentro, tienen un motor...mmh...es algo más o menos como lo que hace girar las ruedas de un tren pero más pequeño y funciona con pequeñas explosiones, por eso suena un "rugido".- dijo Kane intentando explicar muy simplemente.

- valla, cuéntame más de sus inventos por favor, siempre me han intrigado mucho esos aparatos - dijo emocionada Lyra aunque no había entendido mucho.

- Bueno, por donde empiezo..._" mejor omito las armas no quiero asustarla"..._pues también hay maquinas con forma de ave llamadas aviones con las que podi...podemos volar sin tener nuestras propias alas y otras llamadas helicópteros que tienen una hélice como la de un molino que gira muy rápido y levanta en el aire la cabina donde se sube, también hay unas cajas con pantallas en las que aparecen imágenes y salen sonidos para ver historias actuadas como obras de teatro pero cuando quieras, también, nuestros trenes, además de ir mucho más rápido que los de aquí, ni siquiera tienen ruedas, flotan en el aire con magnetismo y... bueno, podría estarte hablando por horas y no acabaría, hay mucho de qué hablar, yo soy científico así que créeme que tengo mucho para decirte, ¿no hay algo especifico que quieras saber? - termino Kane un poco emocionado por estar con alguien además de Zecora que no le temía.

_**nota del autor: recuerden que lo que escribo en cursiva y con comillas en los diálogos son pensamientos pero si son solo comillas sin cursiva es parte del dialogo.**_

Lyra estaba muy emocionada por lo que le contaba Kane, aunque la unicornio no entendía cómo era posible todo eso no le importaba, para ella era todo un sueño hablar así con un humano.

- Ah, bueno, pues...sí hay algo que quisiera saber...¿por qué desaparecieron?, es muy difícil encontrar algo de ustedes, solo en libros muy viejos se puede encontrar información muy vaga, ¿están lejos de equestria o qué?...- dijo Lyra nerviosa por lo que le fuera a responder Kane.

Kane volteo a ver a Zecora, que solo lo vio seria e inexpresivamente, luego fijo si mirada en la pony que tenía enfrente que lo veía ilusionada.

- Pues..."_piensa, piensa...¡por supuesto!_"- Kane se aclaro la garganta- ...nos encontramos al otro lado del mundo, hace mucho tiempo tuvimos ciertos problemas aquí, así que mejor nos fuimos lo más lejos posible de equestria- dijo serio Kane.

- ¿Problemas?, ¿qué clase de problemas? - pregunto desconcertada Lyra.

- Digamos que la tecnología no fue bien recibida por aquellos que dependían de la magia - respondió Kane aun hablando serio.

- ¿entonces tu estas aquí para empezar negociaciones entre los humanos y equestria?- Pregunto ilusionada Lyra.

- No exactamente, yo llegue aquí por accidente en un naufragio - respondió Kane seriamente.

- ¿Un naufragio?, ¿qué paso? - pregunto de nuevo desconcertada y un tanto preocupada Lyra.

- Pues mientras probaba un vehículo mitad automóvil mitad bote, la parte de bote sufrió una avería y dejo de responder al volante y a los frenos, termine alejándome demasiado y me detuve hasta que el propulsor para agua se quemó, dejándome la deriva en el mar y tras 3 días y 3 noches perdido montado en un bote sin remos ni vela, la mañana del cuarto día toque tierra y termine vagando por zonas desconocidas comiendo lo que encontraba hasta que fui a perder el conocimiento en este lugar donde conocí a Zecora, al menos pude usar la parte terrestre de mi vehículo hasta que sufrí un accidente - Dijo Kane un poco nervioso.

- Oh...y...¿puedes regresar a tu hogar? - Pregunto Lyra preocupada por el humano.

- _"uff, si lo creyó"_...Muy posiblemente no, mi vehículo explotó así que no tengo forma de regresar ni arreglándolo, pues no queda nada que arreglar y aquí están a siglos de alcanzar la tecnología para llegar a la isla donde están los demás humanos así que todo apunta a que me quedaré aquí con los ponies - dijo seriamente Kane.

- Pero, ¿no puedes llegar en barco o dirigible?, si es por mar creo que si se puede llegar - dijo Lyra aun preocupada.

- El problema no es la distancia ni el medio, lo que ocurre es que para protegernos de posibles invasiones, tenemos maquinas controlando el clima al rededor de la isla volviéndolo in navegable por agua o aire para la tecnología equestriana.- Dijo Kane

- ¿Enserio?... pues...si no puedes volver...entonces, cuando quieras te puedo ayudar a adaptarte en ponyville, o al menos puedo irte presentando con los ponies que conozco - dijo Lyra intentando alegrar a Kane mostrándole una sonrisa.

- Eso estaría bien, pero no creo que sea muy buena idea, digamos que tuve algunos problemas la última vez que me mostré en público, veras...- Kane le contó a Lyra lo que ocurrió cuando llevo a Braeburn a Appleloosa, diciendo que lo encontró desmayado en las afueras del pueblo.

- Oh vamos, eso no pasara ahora, yo no estoy desmayada ¿o sí? y todos saben que yo hago cosas así siempre, no te harán nada, además puedes regresar al bosque si pasa algo, nadie se atreve a venir por aquí - dijo Lyra intentando convencer a Kane.

- Pues tendría que pensarlo, no quiero más problemas ¿sabes? - respondió Kane inseguro.

- Pues de hecho, si solo le presentaras a los ponies, hay otra forma en la que te puede acompañar sin problema, no como hombre sino como...- decía Zecora pero fue interrumpida.

- ¡NO!, no, no, no y no...no pienso volver a hacer eso, la ultima vez me tomo 16 intentos y no voy a volver a tener dos narices o perder mis extremidades y no pienso ser mujer otra vez, la ultima vez lo hice porque necesitaba saber de Braeburn pero eso era obligación moral, no pasaré por todo eso solo por un capricho, no te ofendas Lyra- dijo enojado Kane.

- espera, ¿cómo te paso todo eso? eso suena raro hasta para los humanos - dijo desconcertada y un poco perturbada Lyra.

- Cuando me encontró Zecora, yo había caído e broma venenosa y me había convertido en pony, y para visitar a Braeburn sin problemas quise replicarlo pero me tomo 16 intentos horribles; además, cuando fui pony, perder las manos fue algo igualmente horrible, lo único bueno de todo eso fue visitar a Braeburn y ver como estaba. - dijo Kane con un gesto de mal recuerdo.

- No te enojes, fue tu idea después de todo y tu quisiste seguir intentando - dijo Zecora con un leve tono de burla.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, fue una locura pero me pico la curiosidad - dijo Kane aún perturbado por recordar lo ocurrido.

-...pues aun puedes venir conmigo, te garantizo que no pasara nada - dijo Lyra sonriendo.

- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, ya pase mucho tiempo escondiéndome, es hora de salir a conocer esta tierra. Si te parece bien te acompañaré, solo espero que no te moleste que lleve algo para defenderme si me atacan - Dijo Kane sacando de un mueble un paralizador eléctrico y una granada de gas lacrimógeno.

- Pues no me molesta pero ¿Que son esas cosas?, no son peligrosas ¿o sí? - pregunto Lyra un poco preocupada.

- No te preocupes, no son peligrosas si se usan bien, esto solo paraliza y esto suelta gas que hace toser y llorar - dijo Kane señalando las respectivas armas - en realidad solo sirven para aturdir y no para herir... bueno, el paralizador tal vez sí, pero solo si se usa por mucho tiempo...pero no te preocupes, son solo por si me acorralan, si puedo huir corriendo los dejare en paz - termino Kane tranquilizando un poco a Lyra.

- Pues en primer lugar no creo que los ocupes, pero bueno, mientras no pase nada no creo que haya problemas - dijo Lyra tranquilizándose.

- Bueno, no lo pospongamos mas, deja me lavo rápido y me cambio, aun es temprano - dijo Kane levantándose de la mesa y después saliendo de la casa.

- ...Ok, aquí te espero. - Dijo Lyra.

Tras unos minutos, Kane había regresado, ahora llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camisa blanca con sus guantes y botas negros, no llevaba ni su chaleco ni su máscara y había asegurado el paralizador y la granada a su cinturón.

- Pues vamos...- Kane trago saliva- a ver qué ocurre, ¿vendrás Zecora? - Preguntó Kane un poco nervioso.

- No, tengo cosas que hacer, solo ten cuidado. - Le respondió en tono serio Zecora.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde, adiós - le dijo Kane a Zecora.

- Hasta luego Zecora - Dijo Lyra

- Nos vemos, tengan cuidado - se despidió Zecora y el humano junto a la unicornio salieron de la casa.

Tras caminar unos minutos.

- Uy, sabes, me olvide de pedirle a Zecora un shampoo de flores para mi amiga Bonbon - Dijo Lyra apenada.

- No te preocupes, yo te traigo un poco, justo ayer Zecora hizo algunos frascos - dijo Kane ya con su tono habitual.

- De acuerdo, aquí te espero - dijo alegremente Lyra.

Kane regresó corriendo a la casa de Zecora para buscar el shampoo que quería Lyra.

Ya en la casa:

- Hola Zecora, Lyra se olvido de pedirte un shampoo de flores, ¿puedo tomar uno?

-Si, están en ese estante... Kane, ¿Que fue todo eso que le dijiste a Lyra? - Le respondió Zecora a Kane un poco consternada.

- Casi todo lo que le conté lo saque de un libro que leí hace tiempo, la pobre estaba muy ilusionada, no le iba a decir que los humanos estamos posiblemente extintos, algún día le contare la verdad, pero por ahora que piense eso- dijo Kane que sonaba aliviado.

- Una mentira pequeña puede convertirse en un gran lio y tu le estas contando una grande, eso puede causar graves problemas - dijo Zecora con su habitual tono de sabiduría.

- Puede que tengas razón, tan pronto pueda se lo diré - termino Kane pensativo.

Kane tomo la botella de shampoo y regreso con Lyra.

Kane acompaño a Lyra hasta la entrada del bosque, en el camino le conto con más detalle algunas cosas de los humanos, desde el porqué de la ropa hasta la alimentación, la unicornio sintió un escalofrió cuando escucho lo de comer carne pero lo aceptó, Lyra le estuvo prestando mucha atención todo el camino hasta llegar a ponyville.

- Bueno, llegamos, vamos a mi casa y te presento a mi compañera, ya quiero ver su cara cuando te vea jeje - dijo Lyra con una sonrisa.

- Pues no nos demoremos mas, yo quiero ver la reacción de los ponies que me vean en la calle...- Dijo Kane con un tono de emoción y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

Kane siguió a Lyra por un camino que llevaba a ponyville, al llegar al pueblo noto rápido que las caras de los ponies que lo veían cambiaban, algunos lo veían con cara de pocos amigos, otros parecían asustados y otros tantos solo evitaban el contacto visual con Kane. Los ponies por una u otra razón los evitaban así que llegaron a casa de Lyra sin contratiempos y Lyra la veía a través de la ventana de su casa.

- Bien, esta en su descanso y está comiendo, vamos - dijo Lyra emocionada.

Lyra abrió la puerta y entro sola a su casa, Bonbon estaba junto a la mesa comiendo un emparedado de margaritas.

- Hola Bonbon, ¿como estas? - dijo feliz Lyra.

- Estoy bien gracias, te vez feliz, ¿te paso algo hoy? - Respondió tranquila Bonbon.

- Pues de hecho si...fui con Zecora y...- Lyra fue interrumpida por Bonbon furiosa

- ¿Volviste a ir al bosque? me prometiste que no irías de nuevo, enserio ya entiende que esas cosas no son... - Bonbon dejo de hablar en seco y quedo boquiabierta.

- Buenas tardes señorita...¿Bonbon?, soy Kane Winchester, mucho gusto - dijo Kane entrando en la casa y extendiendo su mano hacia Bonbon.

- ¿Lo ves?, si existen los hum...- Lyra fue interrumpida por una aterrorizada Bonbon.

- ¡AAAHHH!, ¡¿QUE ES ESA COSA?! - gritaba Bonbon lanzando todo lo que podía contra Kane.

- Ouch, cuidado, yo solo...- dijo Kane esquivando un emparedado, luego un plato y finalmente siendo derribado por la mesa.

- Tranquilízate Bonbon, es lo que te quería decir, cuando fui con Zecora lo encontré, es un humano, un humano de verdad, te dije que eran reales, ahora no me puedes decir lo contrario - dijo Lyra emocionada sosteniendo los cascos de Bonbon para que dejara de atacar a Kane.

Kane se levanto un poco desorientado por el golpe y se acerco a las ponies.

- Comencemos de nuevo, me llamo Kane y soy un humano, mucho gusto - dijo Kane forzando una sonrisa a Bonbon.

- ¿U...un...humano?, pero...tú no puedes ser real, los humanos no existen, ¿cómo puede ser posible?, no tiene sentido que existas...- decía Bonbon profundamente consternada.

- Los humanos decíamos lo mismo de la magia hasta que conocimos a los unicornios, lo imposible siempre se está volviendo posible, solo abre la mente y no te parecerá tan raro, ya estoy aquí, ¿eso no es suficiente prueba?, por cierto - Decía seriamente el humano - ¡LYRA ESTABA EN LO CORRECTO Y TU NO! - terminó Kane con tono de burla.

- Valla...eso fue...inesperado - decía Lyra casi riendo - ¿ves Bonbon?, no es tan malo - terminó la unicornio.

- Pretendamos que acepto esto por un momento, ¿por qué apareces hasta ahora?, Lyra te ha estado buscando insoportablemente desde hace años - dijo Bonbon desconfiada.

- ¿Insoportablemente?, ¿no querrás decir "incansablemente"?...como sea, no se suponía que yo llegara aquí, lo que me paso fue...- Kane le conto a Bonbon la anécdota que le conto a Lyra esperando que también se la tragara.

- No me da confianza, no creo que diga la verdad - Le susurro Bonbon a Lyra.

- No digas tonterías, lo que pasa es que como yo tenía razón y tú no, estas enojada, pues ¿sabes qué? llevare a Kane a dar una vuelta por el pueblo para que conozca a todos, Vámonos Kane - Dijo un tanto ofendida Lyra, que esperaba que su amiga recapacitara sobre los humanos.

- Ok, hasta luego Bonbon - dijo Kane siguiendo a Lyra hasta la salida de la casa.

Kane siguió a Lyra a través del pueblo y por el mercado hasta llegar a un peculiar edificio que parecía hecho de pasteles y dulces.

- Este es sugarcube corner, aquí preparan los pasteles mas deliciosos, ven, te invito uno - dijo alegremente Lyra.

- Gracias, pero, ¿estás segura de que es buena idea meterme en un restaurante familiar?, digo, no soy muy bien recibido que digamos por los ponies - dijo Kane pesimista.

- No te preocupes, cuando te conozcan les caerás bien - dijo Lyra alegremente - Vamos - terminó la unicornio entrando al edificio.

Kane entro justo después de Lyra y noto como los ponies que estaban dentro actuaban igual que los de afuera, evitando el contacto visual en lo más posible, al humano ya no le pareció nada raro pero aun así era un tanto molesto.

- Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? - le dijo sonriendo muy alegremente a Lyra una pony rosada con la melena y la cola muy esponjadas.

- Hola Pinkie, dame dos pasteles de frambuesa por favor, quiero que mi amigo Kane los pruebe - dijo Lyra respondiendo a la sonrisa de Pinkie.

- ¿Kane?, ¿es ese de ahí?, ¿qué es?, nunca había visto a uno así y yo he visto muchos animales y criaturas muy raros pero nunca uno así como ese - pregunto Pinkie desconcertada.

- Pues él es un humano, al fin encontré a uno, no imaginas lo increíble que fue cuando lo encontré - dijo muy emocionada Lyra.

- humano?... ¡AAAAH, LOS HUMANOS COMEN CARNE, NOS VA A COMER! - grito asustada Pinkie exaltando a todos en el edificio.

- Oye, tranquila, si como carne pero...- Kane intento calmar a la pony pero esta lo interrumpió gritando.

-¡¿ESCUHARON?, EL HUMANO COME CARNE Y NOS QUIERE DEVORAR, CORRAN! - grito Pinkie haciendo que todos los ponies del edificio pasaran a ser una horda aterrorizada que gritaba y corría en todas direcciones.

- ¡Cálmense, el no les hará nada, no es malo tranquilos! - gritaba Lyra en un intento por calmar a los ponies pero estos la ignoraban.

- Entiendan que no les haré nada...- decía Kane tratando de calmar a la horda de ponies pero solo los asustaba mas - hey tu, cálmate, no te voy a comer...hey ven aquí - le dijo a Pinkie pero lo ignoro y siguió gritando que la devoraría.

al final había ponies gritando y corriendo por todo el pueblo escapando de Kane que, junto con Lyra, seguía tratando de calmarlos. Tras un rato de intentar, Kane se hartó de tratar en vano y tomó unas cuerdas delgadas que encontró y les amarro piedras en las puntas, entonces Kane hizo girar las piedras en el aire y las lanzo junto con las cuerdas a las piernas de Pinkie, que quedó enredada y cayó al suelo, entonces Kane corrió hacia ella y la tomo con sus manos.

- ¡NO TE VOY A COMER, YO NO COMO PONIES, ENTIENDE! - le gritó Kane a Pinkie y luego la desenredó sin soltarla.

- Ah, ¿no? - pregunto Pinkie más tranquila.

- ¡NO! - le respondió Kane aun gritando.

- Ok - dijo Pinkie volviendo a su forma de ser alegre y yéndose tranquila de vuelta a sugarcube corner.

- ¿Ehh?...- murmulló Kane completamente desconcertado mientras los ponies se calmaban y se iban tranquilamente - ¿Que acaba de pasar? - Le preguntó a Lyra.

- No te preocupes, es solo Pinkie siendo Pinkie - Le respondió tranquilamente Lyra .

- ok...como sea, espero que no todos sean así, eso fue muy raro - dijo Kane

- No te preocupes, Pinkie es la única...pues...Pinkie, no sé como describirla a ella - le dijo Lyra a Kane.

- Pues yo diría que ya perdió más de un tornillo - dijo Kane a modo de burla

- No digas eso, Pinkie solo es algo...excéntrica...o eso creo...como sea, con todo este alboroto no probamos el pastel, bueno, creo que mejor no debemos pasar por ahí en un rato, ¿hay algún lugar al que quieras ir? - Le dijo Lyra a Kane

- Pues tras todo ese lio quisiera hacer algo más tranquilo...mmh... vamos a algún parque o algo así, por aquí está muy agitado todavía - le respondió Kane tranquilizándose.

- Ok, no muy lejos hay un parque, yo suelo ir a tocar ahí, toco la lira, ¿ese es invento de ustedes verdad? - le decía Lyra a Kane mientras este la seguía.

- ¿Lira?... lira, lira... ¿qué es una lira?, me suena el nombre pero no estoy seguro de lo que es - Pregunto Kane desconcertado.

- Una lira, un instrumento de cuerdas, mira, mi cutiemark es una lira - le respondió Lyra mostrándole su flanco a Kane.

- Ooo, creo que vi una en un museo una vez pero no te puedo asegurar nada, yo la verdad no sé nada de historia, lo siento - dijo Kane decepcionando un poco a la unicornio.

- Oou, ok, no hay problema, mira ahí está el parque, vamos a una banca - Dijo Lyra llevando a Kane a una banca cercana.

Los dos se sentaron y Kane pudo contemplar el parque bien, este tenía una simpleza que le parecía encantadora a Kane, de todo lo que había visto desde que despertó, esto era lo único que le recordaba realmente a su ciudad, era justo como los parques públicos que podía encontrar cerca de su casa, el parque era una gran área de pasto con juegos en ciertas partes, algún kiosco y caminos para recorrerlo, cosas simples pero que lo hacían sentir cerca de casa.

Tras sentarse Lyra notó cierto aire de nostalgia en Kane y lo dejo contemplar el parque en paz, en la cara de Kane se podía notar una ligera sonrisa. Pasados unos minutos se comenzaba a escuchar música que venía de algún lugar en el parque, era una peculiar mezcla entre música clásica y electrónica...

- Lyra...¿escuchas eso?...- pregunto Kane confundido, pues según él la energía eléctrica y por ende los reproductores de música y la música electrónica, no existían en equestria.

- Oh, sí, seguramente son Vinyl y Octavia, son una combinación curiosa pero se escucha bien ¿no? - Le respondió feliz Lyra.

Kane no respondió, fue caminando hacia donde se escuchaba esa música y encontró a doy yeguas, una pony de tierra gris con su melena gris oscuro y una unicornio blanca con su melena azul y unas gafas de sol, tocando, la gris llevaba un chelo y la blanca tenia justo lo que Kane buscaba, llevaba unas bocinas conectadas a un pequeño teclado de DJ, Kane llego justo terminar la canción y las ponies que estaban tocando agradecieron al público, se despidieron y comenzaron a guardar sus cosas. Kane no espero y fue a hablar con ellas y Lyra lo siguió.

- Oye, disculpa - le decía Kane a la pony blanca que se encontraba de espaldas guardando su teclado con las bocinas en un estuche - eso que llevas ahí, las bocinas y el teclado, ¿cómo funcionan?, ¿son eléctricas? - termino Kane.

- ¿Eléctricas?...no sé a qué te refieras, funcionan con magia como todo...- la pony dejo de hablar en seco al ver a Kane - Wow, ¿tú que eres?, ¿viene contigo Lyra? - terminó la pony.

- Si Vinyl, es un humano, ¿recuerdan cuando les conté de los humanos?, pues al fin encontré a uno - respondió felizmente Lyra.

-No es peligroso?, no me da confianza - Preguntó la pony de tierra.

- No te preocupes Octavia, es un buen tipo, se llama Kane - respondió aun alegre Lyra.

- Volviendo a lo de tu teclado, ¿funciona con magia?, me lo prestas para verlo? - Pregunto Kane intrigado.

- umm... claro, ¿por qué no? - le respondió Vinyl confundida.

Kane tomo el teclado y lo examino con cuidado, mientras Lyra les hablaba a sus amigas de como lo encontró y les resumía la anécdota de Kane. Tras ver el teclado por unos momentos, notó una rejilla para ventilación y miro a través de ella para ver que había dentro. Kane se sorprendió al ver un cubo con muchas líneas formando intrincadas redes que recordaban a laberintos en sus caras. Se podía notar la cara de sorpresa de Kane al devolver el teclado, pero también tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Estás bien Kane?, te ves raro - pregunto Lyra preocupada.

- Si... si lo estoy, conozco perfectamente esa tecnología a base de magia, es solo que no esperaba verla por aquí - dijo Kane riendo - _"quién lo diría Greg, tu legado llego hasta aquí"-_ pensó Kane.

- ¿Deberás?, ¿ustedes la usaban?, creí que no usaban magia - dijo Lyra confundida.

- No, los humanos nunca usamos magia, pero... un viejo amigo trabajo mucho en esa tecnología...- respondió Kane nostálgico.

- Valla, luego me cuentas de el por favor - dijo emocionada Lyra

- Claro, luego te cuento - le respondió Kane aun nostálgico.

- Vinyl, se hará tarde, vámonos - dijo Octavia

- Oh, cierto, Octavia quedo de ir a probarse unos vestidos con Rarity, ¿nos quieren acompañar?, para que vallas adaptándote grandote - dijo amigablemente Vinyl.

- Pues por mí no hay problema, ¿vamos Lyra? - dijo Kane tranquilamente.

- Esta bien, entre más ponies te conozcan mejor - respondió Lyra con una sonrisa.

Kane y Lyra siguieron a Vinyl y Octavia por unos minutos, charlaban y bromeaban tranquilamente, las ponies le contabas a Kane de conciertos en los que tocaban junto a Lyra y Kane les contaba sobre cosas que le pasaban con Zecora, aparentemente el lio que ocurrió en la pastelería ya se había calmado y todo iba normal, incluso parecía que los ponies comenzaban a pasar de Kane sin verlo mal, las ponies y el humano pasaron a una casa donde Octavia y Vinyl dejaron sus cosas y luego siguieron hasta llegar a un edificio bastante adornado con un letrero que decía "Boutique Carrusel" y entraron.

Dentro del edificio se encontraba una unicornio blanca de melena purpura que se comportaba de manera muy elegante hasta que vio a Kane.

- Hola Rarity, venia por mis vestidos - dijo de manera elegante Octavia.

- Hola Octavia, aquí están, pruébatelos, creo que quedaron esplendidos - dijo alegremente sin perder la compostura Rarity

Lyra y Vinyl, seguidas de Kane saludaron a Rarity, que parecía sorprendida al ver al humano, por su parte, lo que sorprendió a Kane fue que la unicornio parecía mas preocupada por su ropa que por él.

- Hay, no, no, no, ¿qué clase de fachas son esas? - pregunto Rarity preocupada.

- am... pues ropa de humano, ¿qué tiene de malo? - Pregunto confundido Kane.

- Esa ropa no combina, está rota y muy...mejor no sigo, no te muevas - dijo La unicornio y comenzó a medir a Kane con una cinta - no te preocupes, será un reto por la forma de tu cuerpo pero te aseguro que tendré ropa decente para ti - dijo amablemente Rarity

- Muchas gracias, pero la cosa es que... no tengo con que pagarte, ahora mismo no tengo ni una moneda - dijo un poco apenado Kane.

- No hay problema, no permitiré que un crimen contra la moda se cometa - dijo Rarity orgullosa.

- ¿Vez?, comienzas a encajar - le digo Lyra a Kane.

- Puede que tengas razón, estar por aquí no parece tan mal - respondió Kane.

En la boutique, pasaron un par de horas, entre charlas y pruebas de vestidos, incluso Rarity termino por darse cuenta de lo raro que era Kane y tuvieron que tranquilizarla y explicarle. Una vez que le explicaron lo de Kane a Rarity, ya era tarde y decidieron comer, a Kane le fascinó el sazón de Rarity aunque solo fueran plantas.

Así transcurrió el tiempo y poco antes de que se fueran de con Rarity, llegaron dos pegasos a la boutique.

-...entonces le pedí a Rarity que hiciera mi disfraz para la noche de nightmare... estas bien Fluttershy - Preguntó una pegaso azul con melena de varios colores.

- Si Rainbowdash, es solo que no me entusiasma mucho la noche de nightmare- dijo tímidamente Fluttershy.

Las dos pegasos entraron a la boutique y vieron a todos despedirse de Rarity, Fluttershy quedo perpleja al ver a Kane, pero no dijo nada.

- Bueno, adiós Rarity, muchas gracias por todo, pero ya nos vamos, tengo mucho sueño- terminó de despedirse Octavia.

- Yo sé cómo resolver eso de tener sueño...-decía Kane poniéndose serio-...duerme - terminó el humano como broma, acto seguido soltó una leve risa.

Después de esa pequeña broma se retiraron despidiéndose de las pegasos. Rainbowdash empezó a hablar con Rarity, pero ambas no tardaron mucho en notar que Fluttershy estaba llorando.

- Flutty, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Rainbowdash

- Esa criatura... fue el... a él lo vi en el bosque...ya lo recuerdo... el ciervo murió y entonces...el...- Fluttershy se soltó llorando y Rarity la trato de consolar abrazándola.

- No te preocupes, no dejare que ese monstruo te haga nada, ya verá ese maldito - dijo Rainbowdash saliendo del edificio a toda velocidad.

Kane caminaba tranquilo con Lyra y planeaba despedirse pronto para ir de vuelta con Zecora pero...

De repente Kane sintió un fuerte golpe en un costado y voló contra un árbol cercano, después con dificultad se levanto y apenas podía respirar. Frente a él estaba Rainbowdash Furiosa.

- Rainbow, ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?! - gritó Lyra asustada.

- Lo que le hayas hecho a Fluttershy lo pagaras - dijo La pegaso con rabia

- Ahh...me...me rompiste una costilla...- Kane tocio un par de veces- no sé de que hablas pero te advierto que no vuelvas a intentar eso...- dijo aun respirando con dificultades Kane mientras sacaba el paralizador de su cinturón.

- A mi no me asustas escoria - dijo Rainbowdash arremetiendo contra Kane

Tras el primer golpe, la pegaso estaba confiada de acabar con el humano pero solo acercarse todo fue muy diferente, Kane la golpeó con el dispositivo en su mano y la pegaso solo sintió una fuerte mordida en su estomago y no pudo moverse, cayó al suelo incapaz de aletear, cuando se detuvo quiso ponerse en pie pero aun se sentía demasiado entumida y no podía moverse bien.

- No me vuelvas a atacar.. ahh..ahh...con esto puedo dar mucho más fuerte, te lo advierto -dijo ahora muy enojado Kane.

Lyra se había quedado sin palabras al ver como Kane derribó de esa manera a Rainbowdash.

- Lyra, esto no debía pasar, lo siento, pero...¡AAAAAAGHH!- Kane intentó disculparse pero sintió una fuerte descarga en su espalda y voló varios metros... cuando volvió en sí, pudo ver que el árbol con el que había impactado en un principio no era un árbol, tenia puerta y ventanas y saliendo de él, estaba una unicornio morada acercándose lentamente, Kane no pudo resistir y cayo desmayado antes de que la unicornio llegara a él.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno gente, este fue el séptimo capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, dejen sus comentarios en las reviews, ya saben que yo acepto crítica constructiva y destructiva.

Hoy les traigo un par de avisos:

1.- Disculpa:

Quiero pedirles disculpas a mis lectores, sean pocos o muchos, por el tiempo que tarde en subir este capítulo, el motivo por el que tarde tanto fue que estuve en semanas de evaluación en la escuela y se me acumularon varios exámenes y tres proyectos finales, estuve demasiado ocupado con la escuela y no tuve ni tiempo ni energía ni ideas para escribir, me ocupé al punto que la última semana de clases dormí menos de una hora por día, básicamente por eso tarde tanto, espero comprendan.

2.- Nuevo Fic relacionado:

Comenzare una nueva historia ( no se preocupen, no descuidare esta) que será la vida de un humano de la generación de Kane, explicare su vida por etapas así que no me extenderé con detalles y serán pocos capítulos, básicamente contare como fue su nacimiento, luego el preescolar, luego la primaria y así será hasta su muerte, lo escribiré para que ustedes tengan una mejor noción de cómo era la vida en la sociedad humana de equestria.

3.- Pagina de facebook:

Estoy pensando en abrir una página de fcebook sobre mis fics para poder tener una mejor comunicación con quienes leen mi historia, también los tendría al tanto de cómo van los nuevos capítulos y publicaría imágenes que ayuden a entender mejor la historia, ustedes me dicen por los reviews que opinan de esto.

Sin más que decir, me despido por ahora y les agradezco infinitamente por leer mi historia y por sus criticas.


	8. Verdades

El ultimo en pie  
capitulo 8: Verdades

* * *

Kane despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y con la costilla rota aun doliéndole mucho, lo primero que noto era que no estaba tocando el suelo, flotaba en el aire levantado por un aura purpura y además de eso estaba atado por una apretada cuerda. Cuando volvió en si por completo, vio que se encontraba en una librería o algo parecido, solo veía muchos libros en estantes por todas partes y una pony color naranja con melena rubia y un sombrero, Kane ya la conocía, en algún momento había ido con Zecora.

- Chicas, ya despertó - dijo La pony a quienes estaban fuera de la habitación.

- Ahora vamos Applejack - se escucho desde la otra habitación.

Acto seguido entraron otras seis ponies a la habitación y a casi todas las había visto en su día con Lyra, estaba Rarity, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy que parcia asustada, Rainbowdash que aun lo veía con odio y la unicornio que lo había atacado y acompañándolas nada menos que Bonbon, la compañera de Lyra, viéndolo con mucho desprecio.

- Ahora que es...tamos más tranquilos ¿me p...podrían aclarar el porqué de su agresividad? - decía con dificultas Kane

- ¿Por qué?, tu asesinaste un ciervo frente a Fluttershy y luego le hiciste algo para noquearla, te mereces todo lo que te ágamos - dijo Rainbowdash enojada.

- Oh, sí, sobre eso, lo siento, necesitaba comida y estaba confundido, ¿saben? he pasado por mucho últimamente - dijo Kane intentando excusarse.

- Tu historia del naufragio no servirá, Twilight descubrió que no tenía sentido nada de lo que dijiste, dile Twilight - dijo confiada, pero aun enojada, Bonbon

- Pues sí, tu dijiste que la marea te llevo hasta la costa, pero la costa oeste de equestria tiene el gigantesco archipiélago de los minotauros, si hubieras llegado por ahí habrías llegado forzosamente a una de las islas y la costa este tiene los remolinos que son el hogar de las serpientes marinas, por ahí no hubieras sobrevivido - dijo acertadamente Twilight.

- Valla, me ol...vidé...de eso, bueno, su...pongo que este es el jaque mate - dijo Kane Tranquilamente pero aun interrumpiéndose por el dolor de su costilla que era presionada por la cuerda con la que lo mantenían atado.

- Si, ahora dinos la verdad, ¿qué viniste a hacer aquí? monstruo - Dijo Bonbon con mucho desprecio.

- ¿la verdad?, primero dime, ¿dónde está Lyra?, no c...creo que haya querido quedarse fuera de este interrogatorio - Dijo Kane

- Ella está en casa dormida, no nos dejaba en paz y la tuvimos que dormir, ahora di la verdad - Dijo duramente Bonbon.

Las demás ponies no decían nada, Pinkie y Rarity trataban de calmar a Fluttershy, Rainbow solo apoyaba a Bonbon y Twilight se mantenía analizando la actitud de Kane.

- Ok, mientras ella no este aquí no hay problema, ¿quieres la verdad?, te advierto que no es algo grato de escuchar - Decía seriamente Kane aguantando el dolor para poder hablar fluidamente - supongo que piensas que vine para abrir paso a una invasión o algo así usando las terribles armas que cuse con el ciervo y con tu amiga azul, si esa es su preocupación, no hay nada que temer, tal invasión nunca ocurrirá - dijo de forma seria Kane.

- Y ¿por qué deberíamos de creerte? - dijo desconfiada Bonbon

-Bien, te lo explicare tan pronto me desaten...porque enserio, ya es muy doloroso tener una costilla rota y es peor si te están presionando - dijo irritado Kane.

- ¿Costilla rota? - pregunto Twilight

- Cortesía de tu amiga azul - dijo Kane señalando con la mirada a Rainbowdash

- Mmh, de acuerdo, pero si intentas algo, no seré tan amable esta vez - dijo amenazante Twilight mientras desaparecía la cuerda que mantenía atado a Kane.

Kane dejo de sentir la presión en su costilla y eso alivio el dolor pero aun no podía mover los brazos pues Twilight se lo impedía con su magia.

- Viendo que me inmovilizas los brazos sin lastimar mi costilla supongo que eres buena en la magia, ¿no tienes algún hechizo para decir la verdad?, así o sería mucho más confiable ¿no crees? - le dijo Kane a Twilight mas tranquilo.

- Buena idea, no te muevas - dijo Twilight, después se concentro y lanzo un rayo contra Kane.

- ¡Me como mis mocos secos!..Hey, ¿que fue eso?- Dijo Kane desconcertado.

-El hechizo te obliga a decir algo vergonzoso para asegurar que funcionó- dijo burlona Twilight.

- ...Umm...gracias, ahora, ¿quieren saber porque me deberían de creer?, muy simple, les contaré lo que me paso el día que llegue a equestria y creo que comprenderán todo. Hace aproximadamente unos dos meses desperté de un sueño bastante largo, bueno, en realidad estuve congelado, yo mismo me congele para apaciguar un conflicto que surgió entre los líderes de los humanos. En aquel entonces yo era alguien de cierto modo "importante" y mientras los bandos pensaran que yo podría ayudar al otro, no habría ninguna negociación, así que me congelé para que me creyeran muerto y se tranquilizaran, pero fui saboteado, lo supe poco después de despertar, cuando encontré unos mensajes grabados por un amigo, como una película en partes, en los que me dijo que lo obligaron a cambiar el tiempo y lo que yo pensé fueron 10 años en el hielo, en realidad fueron 10000. Saber eso fue doloroso, la esperanza de vida de un humano de mi época era de 103 años en promedio, en pocas palabras, todas las personas que conocía estaban muertas, mis padres y hermanos habían muerto y eso me dejó bastante mal pero lo peor apenas venia...- dijo con un leve tono de tristeza Kane

Cuando escuchó lo de los padres de Kane, Applejack sintió un vuelco en el estomago.

-¿Qu...que...puede ser peor que eso? - pregunto Applejack preocupada y confundida.

- A eso voy, quien me dejó el mensaje dijo que el cuidaría de mi familia, que nada les pasaría y el se encargaría de que siempre tuvieran dinero y eso me tranquilizo un poco, pero luego apareció de nuevo, llorando de tristesa, diciendo que no pudo cumplir su promesa, lo último que note antes de caer en estado de shock fue una fuerte luz de fondo poco antes de que la cinta terminara de golpe y eso me hiso recordar un arma creada para desaparecer ejércitos y no dejar nada con vida en aéreas gigantescas, cuando logre salir del estado de shock, abrí la puerta del edificio en el que estaba...y comprobé lo peor...- Kane suspiró - el valle en el que se localizaba la humanidad ya no existía, en su lugar estaba un desierto atestado de gases al punto de que no se podía ver a distancia, creo que ustedes lo llaman "Badlands". Solo hagan las cuentas, a la inminente guerra súmenle la luz que vi y nuestra tierra devastada, toda la raza humana desapareció, lo único que me salvo fue que estuve en un bunker subterráneo protegido contra todo...tras un poco pensando me resigne y decidí ayudar a un pony que había caído en mi bunker por accidente, lo lleve hasta su casa a través de Badlands hasta su casa pero la impresión que le causaron las criaturas de Badlands lo dejo traumatizado por lo que se desmayó y los ponies de su pueblo me culparon y persiguieron, al final terminé perdido en el bosque Everfree y Zecora me salvó, el resto del tiempo viví con ella, lo de el ciervo fue un día que salí a cazar y pensé que seguía en el bosque pero estaba en las afueras, lo que use con su amiga fue un liquido que al olerlo te duerme, te pido disculpas, no pensé que te afectaría tanto - dijo seriamente Kane

- ¿Saliste a ¿cazar?, porque harías algo así? - Pregunto Rainbowdash aun enojada.

-Yo soy omnívoro, necesito tanto de los vegetales como de la proteína de la carne para nutrirme, además a diferencia de ustedes yo no tengo pelaje que me proteja, cazo animales para comer y para tener piel para hacer ropa, en Everfree los animales se comen entre ellos sin ningún problema, ¿cuál es la diferencia si yo entro a esa cadena alimenticia?, no espero que les parezca bien que yo haya cazado animales, solo entiendan que lo necesitaba, si las hace sentir mejor, ya no lo haré, mientras me dejen comprar comida aquí. Y Bonbon, le mentí a Lyra porque la vi muy emocionada con esto de los humanos, no quería matar sus esperanzas tan pronto, le diré la verdad en cuanto la vea de nuevo lo prometo.- termino Kane

Las ponies quedaron perplejas ante lo que dijo el humano, ya no podía mentir, tenían ante ellas al último humano y aparentemente no había atacado a Fluttershy. Pasaron unos minutos y nadie dijo nada, excepto por Kane que en ocasiones confesó cosas vergonzosas para él como consecuencia del hechizo así que Twilight se lo quitó. El silencio se rompió cuando entro de golpe Lyra acompañada de Zecora.

- Lyra, ¿como estas despierta? - preguntó desconcertada Bonbon

- Papa usaba ese hechizo muy seguido, aprendí a zafarme de él, ahora escuchen, e lo es malvado, Zecora se los dirá - dijo confiada Lyra

- No te preocupes, ya se aclaró todo - dijo Twilight bajando a Kane.

- Por cierto Zecora, ahora que viniste, ¿no traerás de casualidad un poco de esa pasión que me diste cuando Katjie me cayó encima? - Pregunto adolorido Kane.

-Sí, algo me dijo que la necesitarías - dijo Zecora dándole a Kane una botella

- Gracias - dijo Kane tomando un sorbo de esa poción y después comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo.

Todas lo vieron un tanto preocupadas.

- ¿Estás bien? - Pregunto Applejack

Kane se levanto como si nada.

- Si, un hueso reparándose lentamente duele...y mucho, pero ya estoy bien - dijo Kane en tono de burla.

- Aun hay un par de cosas que no termino de entender...- Dijo Twilight pero fue interrumpida por Kane

- Si tienes dudas pregúntale a Zecora por favor, yo necesito hablar con Lyra, ¿me presas la otra habitación?- dijo Kane antes de que Twilight terminara de hablar.

-...Oh, está bien, hablare con Zecora.

Kane le pidió a Bonbon que los acompañara, después llevó a Lyra a la otra habitación y cerró la puerta, mientras tanto Zecora le explicaba a las demás ponies lo que paso con Kane desde que lo encontró como pony en el bosque.

En la otra habitación:

- ¿ Que es lo que me quieres decir?, pareces nervioso - dijo Lyra desconcertada

- Bueno... lo que te dije del naufragio...lo cierto es que Bonbon tenía razón, te mentí - Kane suspiró - pon atención, esto no es algo que me guste repetir, hace dos meses...- Kane le conto a Lyra todo con detalle, desde la guerra 10000 años atrás, le conto del laboratorio, de Igor y de Braeburn y por primera vez no omitió su sueño de cuando entró en shock. Lyra no podía creer lo que oía, la idea de la extinción de la humanidad le parecía inconcebible pero desgraciadamente era la verdad.

- Pero...¿cómo fue posible?, ¿qué clase de guerra causaron? - pregunto decepcionada Lyra

- Una guerra nuclear, o al menos eso creo, los misiles estallaron por algún motivo y el mas lógico es que los rojos y azules se atacaron entre sí - dijo Kane serio

- ¿Nuclear?, no entiendo, ¿que son esos..misiles? - pregunto Lyra

- Básicamente bombas que disparábamos y explotaban al llegar a su destino, pero el problema es que no eran bombas normales, destruían kilómetros de terreno y no eran como pólvora que solo explota y ya, el proceso que usábamos para causar explosiones tan grandes dejaba como residuo mucha radiación...es una...am...energía invisible que atraviesa todo y mata toda la vida y lo que sobrevive sufre horribles cambios, es un triste destino y todas las que teníamos estallaron, por eso lo que era mi hogar ahora es Badlands, mi laboratorio era lo único protegido contra la radiación pero gracias a los rojos nadie pudo entrar. Siento haberte mentido, es solo que no quería que tu sueño se rompiera así - Dijo Kane poniendo su mano en el hombro de Lyra.

Pasaron los minutos y Bonbon consolaba a Lyra que lloraba en silencio.

- Lyra, no llores, ahora el esta aquí, tienes a un humano contigo y mejor aun, tienes a un científico, el puede mostrarte todo de ellos, tranquilízate - decía Bonbon tratando de calmar a Lyra

- Tienes razón, al menos esta él...- Lyra se comenzó a tranquilizar y seco sus lagrimas con su casco- mírame, estoy llorando y el que perdió todo lo que conocía eres tú, lo siento Kane , pero...¿qué aras ahora?, ¿volverás al bosque?- le pregunto Lyra a Kane tranquilizándose.

- Por mí no te preocupes, supere eso hace tiempo y posiblemente si regrese al bosque, me gustaría quedarme por aquí, en un pueblo, pero primero necesito un empleo para conseguir dinero y poder pagar una casa y no creo que sea fácil buscar empleo por aquí siendo humano, noté como me veían los ponies.- dijo tranquilamente Kane.

- Vamos con las demás, tal vez podamos idear algo entre todas... perdón Kane, entre todos - dijo Lyra ya más tranquila

Las ponies y el humano regresaron donde las demás y todas estaban prestando atención a lo que Zecora les estaba contando, que eran las veces que Kane había terminado herido, enfermo, envenenado, perseguido por un animal salvaje o todo eso junto mientras estaba en Everfree.

- Eso ultimo no era necesario Zecora - decía Kane un poco sonrojado

- Enserio, ¿cómo alguien confunde a un sapo venenoso con un tomate? -pregunto Twilight casi riendo.

- Realmente lo parecía, no es mi culpa que se camuflara bien - respondió Kane aun sonrojado.

- Era azul, todos saben que los tomates no son azules - dijo Twilight soltando una pequeña risa.

- Tengo justificación, ese día estaba daltónico por haber lamido un hongo alucinógeno...ok eso también fue una estupidez...- Kane aclaro su garganta -Bueno, cambiando a un tema más importante - Kane camino hacia Fluttershy que solo bajo su cabeza - Fluttershy ¿verdad?, quiero pedirte una sincera disculpa, espero poder compensarte, ¿qué te gustaría que hiciera por ti?...mmh...oh, ¿qué tal si te fabrico un sistema que le deje el alimento automáticamente a tus animes para que no tengas que estar al pendiente todo el día? - dijo Kane tratando de sonar agradable.

-...e...está bien, no tienes que preocuparte...acepto tus disculpas...-dijo Fluttershy con un tono apenas audible

- ¿Enserio?, ok, muchas gracias...-decía Kane feliz por haber arreglado ese asunto-y tú, ¿sin remordimientos? - terminó Kane viendo a Rainbowdash y extendiendo su mano.  
-Sin remordimientos -dijo Rainbowdash con cara de rivalidad dejando que Kane estrechara su casco.

- ¿Lo ven?, todos los problemas se pueden solucionar con la magia de la amistad - dijo alegremente Twilight, a lo que Kane respondió soltando una risa burlona- ¡hey!, ¿hay algo malo con lo que dije? - dijo Twilight un poco ofendida.

- Lo siento, estoy de acuerdo contigo y me disculpo se es algo importante en su cultura, es solo que la forma en que lo dijiste fue bastante graciosa, al menos para mí - dijo Kane disculpándose

- Mmh, ok, no importa, solo evita esas burlas por favor- dijo Twilight tranquilizándose

- Lo tendré en cuenta gracias -dijo Kane tomando un poco mas de confianza para hablar.

La conversación empezó a ser más amena entre todos, ya salía alguna ocasional broma y comenzaban a entenderse mejor pero con quien mejor podía hablar Kane fue con Twilight que era la más culta entre sus amigas. En un momento, Lyra saco a tema algunos inventos de la humanidad y Twilight quedó fascinada.

- ¿Como hacían funcionar esas cosas?, ¿qué clase de magia usaban?- Pregunto intrigada Twilight y noto que Lyra soltó una risita.

- Eso es precisamente lo que nos hiso destacar mas a los humanos, nosotros no teníamos ni ocupábamos magia, todo lo hacíamos con ciencia - Dijo orgullosamente Kane

- ¿Sin magia?, ¿lo dices enserio?, explícate bien -dijo Twilight desconcertada

Kane le dio a Twilight una plática sobre electromagnetismo, electricidad, motores y otras invenciones humanas, aparentemente ella era la única que entendía lo que decía porque todas las demás se perdieron entre todo lo que dijo el humano. Paso el tiempo y la conversación vario de temas pero siempre relacionados a algo de la humanidad y siguieron hablando hasta que se hiso mas tarde.

- Pues yo ya me voy, tengo que alimentar a mis animales, adiós - dijo Fluttershy despidiéndose de sus amigas.  
Las demás ponies y Kane se despidieron y Rainbowdash la acompaño, un tiempo después, Rarity se retiro para continuar con sus vestidos y Pinkie se fue a Sugarcube Corner. Ya solo quedaban Twilight, Applejack, Zecora, Lyra y Bonbon con Kane.

- Y ¿qué harás ahora?, ¿piensas vivir en ponyville? - le preguntó Zecora a Kane

- Eso me gustaría, ha estado bien vivir en el bosque, pero ya es tiempo de volver a la civilización, el problema es que necesito ver donde quedarme y donde trabajar, no pienso seguir viviendo de otros, ¿alguna idea? - dijo Kane

Las ponies negaron con la cabeza, Lyra vio a Bonbon emocionada pero ella le contesto con una mirada seria con la que le hacía entender que no se quedaría en su casa así que Lyra también negó con la cabeza.

- Pues, si te interesa, en Sweet Apple Acres siempre necesitamos ayuda y tenemos un pequeño almacén sin usar, puedes instalarte ahí. - dijo Applejack amablemente

- ¿Sweet Apple Acres? _"Espero que sea una empaquetadora de manzanas o algo así, que me den un par de semanas y les automatizo todo"_, suena bien, ¿no crees que pueda asustar a alguien?- pregunto Kane

- No te preocupes, le caerás bien a todos, solo hay que enseñarte a cosechar y estarás bien - dijo Applejack

-_"¿cosechar?, espero que sea algún tipo de clave"_- pensó Kane

- De acuerdo -decía Kane ahora poco convencido - entonces ¿cuando empiezo? - Terminó.

- Pues despertaste temprano, así que puedes ir hoy mismo, como estaba aquí no he hecho mi turno, me puedes ayudar para ir aprendiendo - dijo Applejack

- Bien, iré contigo. Si quiero empezar una vida mejor que sea lo antes posible ¿verdad? - dijo Kane un poco nervioso.

- Bueno, entonces tenemos que ir a trabajar - dijo Applejack

- Yo me quedare con Twilight para hablar - Dijo Zecora

- Bonbon ya salió de trabajar, yo me iré con ella a casa - dijo Lyra que estaba cansada.

- Y yo te sigo a ti Applejack, vámonos - dijo Kane.

Todos se despidieron y dejaron a Twilight y a Zecora solas. Kane siguió a Applejack por todo el amino hasta llegar a una granja de manzanas.

- Aquí lo tienes, Sweet Apple Acres, aquí tenemos las mejores manzanas de equestria- dijo orgullosamente Applejack

-Me lo temía, entonces seré...-Kane trago saliva- ¿obrero?...-Termino el humano.

- Pues...si, ¿qué creías?, es una granja de manzanas, ¿pasa algo?- dijo desconcertada Applejack.

- No...no hay problema, es solo que donde vivía estaba demasiado marcada la diferencia de un obrero y un profesionista, no tengo nada contra el trabajo pero...no me hagas caso, son solo ideas que me metieron en la cabeza cuando niño, ya estoy listo para la cosecha- dijo Kane tratando de olvidarse de el concepto de "obrero que el tenia.

- Mmh...ok, mejor entremos - dijo Applejack un poco confundida

Entraron al granero, que aparentemente era también la casa, dentro estaba un pony rojo de melena rubia, una anciana pony verde con la melena gris dormida y una potrilla de cuero amarillo y melena roja.

- Kane te presento a la familia Apple, el es Big Macintosh, ella es Granny Smith y ella es Applebloom - dijo felizmente Applejack

- Wow, eres lo más raro que he visto - dijo Applebloom

- Eyup - dijo Big Macintosh

- El es Kane, es un humano y va a trabajar en el huerto con nosotros, el buscaba empleo y yo se lo ofrecí - dijo Applejack

- Mucho gusto, espero no ser una molestia - dijo Kane de manera tranquila

- Nop - respondió Big Macintosh

-... Ok, no eres muy hablador ¿verdad? - Dijo Kane hablando mas amenamente

- Nop - repitió el pony

- Bueno, vamos afuera Kane, es hora de empezar a trabajar - dijo entusiasmada Applejack

- De acuerdo, empecemos con esto - dijo Kane mostrando también un poco de entusiasmo.

Applejack llevo a Kane hasta el huerto de manzanas donde le enseñaría a cosechar.

- Es muy fácil, solo te paras firmemente y pateas así...- Applejack pateo el árbol y las manzanas comenzaron a caer en los cestos - y las manzanas que caen fuera solo las levantas y las pones en los canastos - termino la pony.

- Pues...no sé si mi fisiología me lo permita...- dijo Kane inseguro

- Vamos, tu puedes - dijo Applejack tratando de animar a Kane

- Bien, lo intentaré - dijo Kane bajando las manos y parándose sobre sus cuatro extremidades, después pateo el árbol con tanta fuerza como pudo pero no cayo ninguna manzana. Las palabras de ánimo salían de Applejack y Applebloom pero Kane no lograba derribar ni una sola manzana. Después de varios intentos, Kane se lastimó el tobillo y se hartó de batallar inútilmente.

- Auch,...¿saben?, yo no tengo porque batallar con esto - dijo Kane poniéndose de pie - yo si alcanzo las manzanas con mis manos - Termino Kane arrancando una manzana con su mano.

- Bueno, supongo que eso también sirve, mientras recolectes las manzanas - dijo Applejack un poco desconcertada.

Las siguientes horas estuvieron trabajando, Applejack era bastante más rápida que Kane así que recolecto muchas más manzanas que el. Después de un rato, se escucho a Granny Smith gritar desde la casa.

- ¡Applejack, es hora de cenar, guarda las manzanas y ven a comer! - Grito la anciana pony.

- Eso huele bien Granny Smith - dijo Applejack hambrienta

- Applejack tiene razón, su comida huele muy bien señora - dijo Kane que también estaba hambriento.

- ¡ Aaaah, cuidado Applejack un monstruo! - Grito Granny Smith asustada por ver a Kane

- Tranquila, el es un amigo, se llama Kane, es un humano, nos va a ayudar en la granja y se va a quedar un tiempo

- Mucho gusto - dijo Kane mostrando una sonrisa.

- Valla, te ves muy raro, pero no importa, siéntense, traeré los pies de manzana - dijo Granny Smith.

Los ponies y el humano se sentaron a comer y la abuela les dio un pedazo de pie a todos.

- Este es el mejor pie que he probado en mi vida - dijo anonadado por el sabor Kane

- Sip, la abuela hace los mejores pies de manzana, y espera a que los pruebes con mermelada de manzana zap, así saben aun mejor - dijo felizmente Applejack.

Kane se había recorrido las mangas de su camisa para poder cosechar mas cómodamente y se podia ver un tatuaje en su brazo.

- Oye, como conseguiste esa cutiemark si no eres pony - le pregunto Applebloom a Kane al ver su tatuaje.

- ¿Cutie qué?... o si, ya recuerdo... no es una cutiemark, es un tatuaje...mmh...es tinta inyectada bajo mi piel para dejar el dibujo ahí, es el logotipo de un club en el que estuve...hace mucho tiempo - dijo Kane nostálgico

- Oh, ¿no es una cutiemark?...mmh ok - dijo la potrilla decepcionada.

- Lo siento, si te decepcioné, los humanos no tenemos cutiemarks- dijo Kane sintiéndose mal por la potrilla

- No pasa nada, estoy bien - dijo Applebloom mostrándole una sonrisa a Kane

Tras terminar de comer, Applejack y Kane salieron a sentarse y contemplar el huerto y hubo una pequeña platica entre ellos, donde Applejack menciono a Braeburn.

- Espera, conoces a Braeburn? - preguntó desconcertado Kane.

- Si, el es mi primo, ¿tú de donde lo conoces? - dijo Applejack también desconcertada

- Es una larga historia, veras, justo después de despertar...-Kane le conto a Applejack sobre toda su aventura con Braeburn hasta que llegó a Everfree y sobre las veces que lo visitó - y eso fue lo último que supe de el - Terminó el humano.

- Valla, pasaron por mucho, pues la semana que viene iré a visitarlo junto con las chicas para ver cómo va Appleloosa con los búfalos, si quieres nos puedes acompañar - dijo seriamente Applejack

- Si, las acompañaré para saludarlo, siempre que de paso me ayudan a desbloquear la entrada a mi laboratorio - dijo Kane Tranquilo.

- Bueno, terminamos de hablar mañana, ya es hora de dormir, los gallos nos despiertan temprano - dijo Applejack seguido de un bostezo.

- Ok, hasta mañana, yo regresaré a casa de Zecora, no lejos hay una entrada a Everfree, no te preocupes, me se mover por el bosque de noche, así estuve los últimos meses- dijo con confianza Kane

- Mmh... ok pero ten mucho cuidado - dijo Applejack preocupada.

- Lo tendré, adiós -Se despidió Kane

- Adiós - le respondió Applejack.

Kane entro l bosque y pronto reconoció donde estaba y como regresar a casa de Zecora, pero de los arboles salto una enorme bestia sobre Kane y acerco rápidamente su enorme hocico a la cara de Kane mas no lo mordió, se limito a lamerlo amigable mente. Era Katjie, la manticora de Zecora.

- Katjie, hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿cómo has estado? jajá - decía Kane rascándole las orejas al animal - hey, ¿me puedes llevar a casa?, estoy agotado - La manticora asintió amigablemente y llevo a Kane a casa de Zecora en su lomo, después se despidieron y el animal volvió al bosque.

Kane entro a la casa y Zecora estaba ya dormida así que solo fue a su cama y se recostó para dormir. Su vida empezaba a mejorar, ya tenía lo que sería su primer empleo y si lograba tener acceso a su laboratorio, podría hacer algo que se lo facilitara mucho, además de que, teniendo el equipo de su laboratorio, podría ganarse una fama de inventor, ya comenzaba a hacer planes para ponyville y estaba listo para lo que viniera.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el capitulo 8, espero haya sido de su agrado y no se preocupen, aun hay Kane para rato y tengo en mente varias peleas a futuro para no aburrirlos. Les recuerdo que me dejen su opinión en reviews, esa en una forma de saber si les está gustando el rumbo que va tomando la historia, ya saben que yo acepto crítica constructiva y destructiva.

ahora los anuncios XD:

_Página de Facebook: Ya hice la pagina de Facebook con el nombre "__Bottomless Stomach Fics__" ahi publicare imágenes y avances sobre las historias. Y me pueden mandar dibujos si los hacen XD. Pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil._

_Nuevo fic: Ya pueden encontrar en mi perfil el primer capítulo de "__Vida de un hombre__", donde explico más o menos como era vivir en la sociedad humana durante la época de Kane, si les interesa saber cómo era esa sociedad pueden echarle un vistazo._

_**Eso es todo por el momento, agradezco mucho que lean mi historia y sus comentarios que me ayudan a crecer y me despido de todos deseándoles una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo.**_


End file.
